Like a Raging Fire
by Tensa Zangetsu 17
Summary: Illest girl alive, realest girl around. Even when he was facing death with no escape, out of everyone that came to visit him, she had been the only one to keep it truthful and real with him. Like a flicker flame his life as ended again, and even after a long time, he could still hear her voice. He had a chance to see her again, and burn to ashes any enemy that stood before him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Crooked Smile

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Naruto; all copyrights belong to Tite Kubo, Masashi Kishimoto and Suiesha and Viz media. This is strictly for fan purposes or, in my case and some others that enjoy my writing, their enjoyment.

_**Pairings:**_ It will be later in the fic, not as soon as I began it like most others due with this kind of fic's. As what I just said, I mean no disrespect whatsoever, just hope you know what I'm trying to say.

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Actually as I am right now, I really didn't want to even try to make a crossover with both Bleach and Naruto, it always seem to be a bit of a mess when some does due one, if only the author really knows what he or she is doing. Well to be honestly with all of my faithful readers, I'm doing this a little attempt to get a little anger out of me that's all. Nothing more nothing less, I've been trying to see if I can do a fic like this without everyone in Konoha being bash like dogs on flames.

If you're not getting what I'm trying to say, then maybe I'm just not explaining it as well as I should, so sorry a bit for that. But what I'm talking about is continues crossover idea's that come from author's on the Bleach and Naruto crossover section. What I'm talking about is the challenges of Naruto/Ulquiorra that seems to still be going strong. Now before anything goes wrong with this and everyone thing I'm trying to down grade anyone, I would like to say I do like the fic's that numerous authors have written on this idea. There just something's that I do not like at all, but those things will be explain throughout the fic when or if you even read it. It's a bit like the challenge, but this is my way of doing things, and I just hope you like it.

_**Author Notes 2: **_This Window crap I'm using is fucking my writing up I must say, so if anyone can help me with the beta thing, then you would have my thanks. If ya want to take the job for all my fic's, then I would thank you a lot for this. Just pm if ya up for it!

_**Summary: **_Illest girl alive, realest girl around. Like a flickering flame, since he was born he had always been a seed of constant failures. In death he accomplish something greater than in his passed life than he ever hope for, but as he lays dying, he could still hear her voice. He had been executed and betrayed by the people he cared for, but out of everyone he could remember, he could still remember those last moments. Out of everyone that saw him, lied to him over the years of being his friend, she kept truthful and real to him. Even in death, he could never forget her.

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

Like a Raging Fire

He was falling. He was through the sky that was surrounded by nothing but the blackest of darkness. Memories he had long since forgotten began to cloud is mind… the betrayal of the people he trust… his execution of being brought down by the very flames he controlled… his decision to wipe out every Quincy that plagued the World of the Living. All passed memories on why he chose what he had to do, to see that Soul Society and that of the World of the Living was protected.

_So this is what death feels like for a shinigami... I honestly never thought that I would meet my end like this._ The oldest shinigami mused a bit, an odd emotion that he hasn't expressed in a long time. His small brown eyes closed and a small peaceful smile seems to travel across his face. To him, it has been a very long time since he had a chance like this to ever feel peace without the many burdens he carried on his shoulders. He could feel the wind blowing across his body, but he welcome it with open arms.

His legacy was over, the man he once was is no more; he was no longer the shinigami who was known more as a demon than anything else. His time was over, the new generation would do what he couldn't, and they will protect the Gotei 13 like each and every last one of them had sworn to do. As he continue to thing about the thing he has done since his life was over, he felt that no matter how hard he tried, his body could not move. But what was the reason for him to move now? He had been killed by the same man that he sworn he had killed a thousand years ago.

It was a mistake, a horrible mistake that might cost everything he cared about to wither away and die because of that man. He felt himself scowl mentally at that, for once in his life since he had picked up his blade to protect every soul in the World of the Living and that of Soul Society; he wished that his body and power was younger. Then if it was true, then there was doubt in his mind that he would have been able to kill that piece of scum once and for all. But he had failed; it was time for the young ones to be able to handle what he could not. For once since knowing the orange haired teen, he felt himself smile at the boy's power.

He had failed what he had sought himself out to do, but he finally believes with everything in his soul that Kurosaki Ichigo will not fail like he did. He suddenly felt himself chuckled, he wondered how many times in his passed life did the people around him called him a failure? Someone who would never have the chance to do anything like other's around him.

They were nothing but memories of his passed life, a life that he never wanted to remember no matter what he did. But now that he was dead again, the man once known as Uzumaki Naruto could not forget her face, the face of the one girl he loved more than anything, the one girl that he thought hated him more than anything. But it was nothing more than a lie, a scheme to have him killed a toss away because he was nothing more than a threat towards what they wanted

_Was it wrong for him to what to see her again? _

_That's all it is… nothing more than passed memories of a previously life I once live. _Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto mentally said to himself, not allow a single emotion to pass over his old wrinkled face. _Nothing more than painful memories… from the weak foolish young boy I use to be when I was once allow to have a life._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pain_

_Foolishness_

_Hopeful cries of a family_

_Betrayal _

Such were the emotions of one sun-kissed blonde haired Uzumaki Naruto, a young boy who was once to foolish to see what was coming before him. He raised his broken cerulean eyes to gaze at the people standing before him, the same people he thought was cared for him like he did for them. But it was nothing more than lies, tall tales to make him do what they wanted him to do. Their eyes were filled with nothing more than cold filled hate, and hate that this bastard had inflicted on them.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tsunade gazed down at the beaten boy in front of her, the princess of Konohagakure face was devoid of any emotion._

"_Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, for failure of an S-ranked mission and the attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke, you are held responsible. I, Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, with the agreement of the Clan Heads, the Village Council, and the Elders, declare you a traitor of the worst kind. You have brought shame and dishonor upon the entire village. You were ordered to capture Uchiha Sasuke and return him to Konoha. Permission was given to use force if necessary. But instead, you attempted to murder him. Furthermore, remains of the battle at the Valley of the End showed copious remnants of Kyuubi's vile chakra. For failure on your lifetime mission to contain the Kyuubi and protect Konoha, you are condemned. Have you anything to say?"_

_Naruto raised his eyes at his godmother and spat, his eyes were filled with a murderous intent that had never been seen before in his eyes. His once life-filled eyes stared darkly back at the Hokage, the woman who he thought cared about him more than anything in this village, a village that he sworn on his life that he would protect._

"_I have done nothing wrong to deserve this treatment you have set upon me.__ I was ordered with several others to bring Sasuke back and I was told to use force when it was necessary. Is this how you repay me for following everything the mission was told to do? Has the village I once loved really fallen this low to punish a ninja that was doing what his Hokage ordered him to do?"_

_Giving no sign of having registered the blonde haired teen's protests, the Slug Sannin waved her hands, "The Jinchuriki had been found guilty of what he has done. He shall be put to death in three days' time on March 28__th__. Take him away."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The crowd below him said nothing, but none of them really had to say nothing, he had already known what they felt about him since he could remember. And for once in his life he did not feel anger for it, not a single emotion showed on his face as his arms were stabbed onto the wooden floor across from him. He had sworn to himself that no matter what happen to his body, that he would not allow himself to give these traitors the satisfaction of seeing his pain. _I severed and protect this village faithfully with little strength I was given,_ he thought bitterly. _And you pay me back with all I've done with nothing but pain and betrayal… I should have saw this coming… but I was too damn foolish not to look between the lines._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Naruto's cell was cold, barren, empty, and filled with nothing but absolute darkness that surrounded him like a black pit. His lacerated arms hung awkwardly at his sides, hung aloft only by the chains that dug into his bloody wrist. The holding cell was large and bare. There were a dozen thick steel bars across the entrance, but there was a small door that allowed the guards in. He was standing in the middle of the cell like a lifeless corpse; the only thing that could tell he was a live was the cold emotionless hate that was burning in his eyes. His blonde hair was streaked with dirt and matted with blood, covering his buring hate filled eyes. _

_On the first day, due to the torture that the Council had demanded that he face, Morino Ibiki and his Torture and Interrogation squad had entered the cell and set to work on him. By the time they left, many hours later, his ribs were fractured, one of his eyes were blinded, his skin was burnt on his left, his left leg was broken and twisted, and he had more bruises on his body than he wished to count. But none of that matter, he looked at their faces when they were torturing him, and he was disgusted beyond anything to see these bastards taking sick pleasure in seeing him pain. He didn't give them the pleasure they wanted though, not once during those hours, did he allow any of them to hear him scream like they wanted._

"_You disappoint me Naruto," A familiar voice called out. The blonde haired teen gave no heed to it, keeping his head down to have his blonde locks covering his eyes from vi__ew. "I knew you were always going to be a failure, but I never would have thought you were capable of trying to kill your own teammate like that."_

_Said blonde gave the sliver haired jonin no response save for the ragged breathing of his battered body._

_Hatake Kakashi paid him no heed, only looking at his once called student with a look of pure disappointment in his eyes. "Attempted murder of your own teammate? Using the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), a deadly technique only to be used against enemy Shinobi? The Yondaime Hokage must be rolling in his grave right now, you using his technique for such an immoral cause. You truly are a failure Naruto, both as my student and as a Shinobi of Konoha." He murmured, his voice laden with sorrow._

_Again Naruto saying nothing, ignoring the man he once saw as a sensei before all this happened to him. He heard Kakashi sighed and walk away. _

"_As of today, you are no longer a student of mine or a member of Team 7. You are the worst ninja I've ever trained and you should have never become a ninja in the first place.__"_

"_You betrayed me… for a student that never wanted to be a part of this village," The blonde haired teen said, his voice filled with dark fury as he looked at the retreating form of his sensei. "For that, no matter if __I'm to be swallowed by the gates of hell themselves, I will never forgive you no matter what happens to me."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto scanned the crowed, looking for at least one sympathetic face, one understanding soul that could at least understand what he was going through. But as he looked over the crowed, there was not a single soul that was out there for him, and he felt his heart clench in pain as that. His fellow genins, those he thought of as comrades, were absent. Were they unable to watch their comrade be falsely accused and killed? Or were they too arrogant to decide to grace them Demon brat with their company when he needed them most? It honestly no longer matter to him. His death was certain; there was no way he was going to be able to get out of this no matter what he tries to do. The only thing he could do was welcome death with open arms.

_Death… _He smiled mentally to himself as he looked at the dark raining sky over Konohagakure no Sato. _Maybe Kami herself… would at least give me the honor of having peace in the afterlife._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_It stormed that night. The clouds rained down on the village as if crying for the lost integrity of the once proud village of Konohagakure no Sato. Lighting cracked and thunder lit up the sky. It was dark; an outer shell of just what Uzumaki Naruto's heart was feeling._

"_Raise your head now, Dobe. Stand tall. After all, even the maggot should pay homage to the hawk that will devour them." It should be impossible really; there was not a single instant of emotion in Naruto's body as h__e looked up into the face of his once called friend. But he was right before him, the same bastard that had walked away from his dying body while walking towards the village of Sound. How was he here? How was it possible that this bastard was able to get into his cell like this? He felt fury building up in his chest as he looked at the raven haired teen._

_But he didn't allow a bit of his fury to show on his face, he was silent and impassive as ever as he looked at the once loyal Uchiha to Konoha. He would not give the Uchiha the satisfaction of letting him see his pain. He had thought once that they were brothers, people who could relate to one another. But it was nothing more than a foolish dream, Uchiha Sasuke never wanted anything to do with him. He was just to childish to see it, hanging onto that one dream of having a friend he could care about._

"_No response?" Sasuke leaned in as lightning flashed, lighting up the lone window of his cell and illuminating an eerie shadow on his contemptuous face, "No flash__ of regretful cries? I thought you cared about Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_The blonde haired teen's eyes narrowed at that, looking at the lone teen before him with a look of suspension on his face. "Do you think that question you're asking me is a little improper?" He asked through ragged breaths, finding it hard to breathe with his broken ribs. "You are Uchiha Sasuke are you not? I have no wished for foolish jeers if that__'s__ what you want to accomplish."_

_The raven haired teen said nothing, only given the blonde beaten teen before him a cold emotionless gaze. He was no longer dress in the cloths Naruto could remember him wearing, he was dress in an Uchiha black combat kimono, with armor as dark as night cover the top portion of it. On his back was a long katana, which color was that of an eerie blue that disgusted Naruto to know end. This bastard was nothing more than a traitor, a man that will accomplish anything he wanted, no matter what person got hurt around him. Right now, more than anything, the blonde haired teen wish he had the strength to murder the dark haired teen before him in cold blood. But he could not, and he hated himself for that._

"_I have no need for something like that," Sasuke responded, the same emotionless look on his face._

_Naruto snarled a bit, looking at the Uchiha before him with nothing but hate in his eyes. "Then what the hell are you doing here? What the hell do you want with nothing but scum?" He laughed at his own taunt to himself, with everything else everyone as called him, he was starting not to care a once about his own life. "I have no use to look at your traitorous face! Leave now before I break from these chains and kill you where you stand!"_

_Uchiha Sasuke chuckled at that, voice filled with nothing but the darkest intent. "You really are a fool aren't you? I should have never allowed myself to think highly of nothing more than a dobe."_

"_That makes two of us you scum," The blonde beaten teen said with nothing but pure hatred in his voice._

_Leaning back a bit, the last Uchiha stood tall as he looked across the cell at his once former teammate. "I have no need to be fighting with you right now," He replied._

"_Then what the hell are you doing here than!" Naruto snarled darkly, "I will not repeat myself so you better answer my question."_

"_Disrespect to someone higher than you no matter what, huh Uzumaki Naruto?" The raven haired teen mocked, "Well if you really want to know why I came back to this pathetic village is to give you some type of truthful testament before you die." He sneered a bit, "Even if you're nothing but scum, you at least deserve to know why the reason you're being put to death like a dog."_

_The blonde haired teen roared in rage, feeling his anger began to boil over with every word the Uchiha spoke to him. Without even trying, an intense amount of flames exploded around his body, creating a small but deep crater where his broken body was trying to keep standing. The raven haired teen watched with a small amount of amazement, looking at the blood with a small blood thirsty grin on his face. As soon as the flames wrapped around Naruto's body, they soon disappeared to show a heavily breathing blonde that was glaring hatefully at the Uchiha._

"_You really are a bit special aren't you Naruto?" Sasuke said, his eyes shifting into that of th__e famous Sharingan. His crimson eyes shine brightly in the dark room, casting a bright eerie glow around the two former friends. "As I said before Naruto when we fought at the Valley of the End, you will never be more special than me no matter what you accomplish in your sorry excuse for a life. You will always be a failure, no matter what you do."_

_Naruto struggled to break free, but his body was in no shape to even try to break free from his prison. "You fucking bastard! So this was the reason why you came back to this damn village! You wanted nothing else but to look down on me like you're better than me." The blonde haired teen roared in fury, "I swear no matter how long it takes, I will find and kill you even if it takes me a life time even in death."_

"_Strong words Dobe, but I've already proven that I was stronger than you." Sasuke taunted a cold look in his eyes as he stared at the blonde before him. "Even with the Kyuubi no Yoko seal in your body, you were still no match for my power. Do yourself a favor in your pitiful life and just expect it, you will never get what you want, no matter how hard you've would have tried."_

"_You bastard I swear I will kill you," Naruto swore darkly, looking at the raven haired teen with nothing but fury in his eyes. _

_Sasuke snorted, his arms folding across his chest as he looked at the blonde before him. "I highly doubt that, do to you being executed by the very same village you swore to protect." He smiled darkly at that, "But you want to know the funny thing? Don't you find it funny that both Kakashi and Tsunade would allow something like this to happen to you? The same Tsunade that kissed you on your forehead and gave you that necklace you're wearing at this very moment?" He asked, his crimson eyes suddenly boring no emotions whatsoever as he stared at the blonde._

_The blonde stirred a bit at that. His startlingly blue eyes shot sparks at Sasuke's scarlet, "How do you know about that? Only Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade should know anything about that."_

_The raven haired teen's eyes grew colder, almost like ice red slits that looked down on his blonde haired teammate. "Why do I know something like that? It was far too easy when you place a powerful genjutsu on a useless scum of a woman who deserves nothing but death. It was far too easy to be able to accomplish. After I promise that fool Danzo that I would stay in the village, he helped me with placing the genjutsu on your wench of a godmother." He chuckled, a sick noise coming from his voice. "I've wished you would have seen it, both her and that fool Jiraiya was nothing more than scum that was crying like dogs that they had to condemn you. Maybe Jiraiya may be able to recover from it, but that scum of an Hokage will never be able to reach her former self again." _

_Naruto shook with anger as he connected the dots," You fucking bastard…." He mumbled out in pure malice, "It was you? Everything that is happening to me is because of you?"_

"_It seems for the first time in your life, you can be smart." Sasuke answered the same dark tone still in his voice. "You dead, I will finally be able to do what I've wish without anyone being in my way. But even with all that, it's still very stupid to see you're still in love with that pink haired wench." He scoffed at that, "Maybe it's right for you to still love her. Scum, no matter what it is, belongs together no matter who they are."_

_Naruto laughed at that, his voice filled with nothing but hate as the boy stand before him. "Like Haruno Sakura really cares about me! The only reason she put up with me was to use me like I was nothing more than a tool. Each time you degraded her, she would use me to make herself feel better." The dark haired raven teen said nothing, only twisting on his heel and bursting into snakes, his soft dark laugher filling the dark cell, filling Naruto with nothing but hate._

"_It seems you are right, that pink haired which would never love you. She would rather die than follow scum around; maybe I should use her before I truly leave this damn village."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto raised his head high, chin up as he looked at the darken sky and the crowd street of Konohagakure no Sato. If he was to die, then he would go out with pride, not looking down like some weak dog would cry in front of these fools. _Traitor? No, it was I who was deserted, I who was abandoned by most of the people I thought at least cared for me. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them with chained hands. Today was the day of his execution, a day that he was no longer afraid of. He had long since given up any sense of optimism and hope that the village would see sense. What they thought and did to him no longer care, the only thing he could do is make sure he died with some type of pride still in his body. Suddenly he heard the tramp of feet approaching his cell, he snorted at that, thinking it was nothing else but more villagers or ninja that came to taunt him for things he had never done to any of them._

"_Here he is. Be quick about it," Hissed one voice, a guard, nervously._

"_Yes," said a second voice, quietly._

_The door to his cell creaked open and he looked up to see soft lavender iris' staring back at him, trembling with barely contained tears. "N…Naruto-kun…"_

_The blonde haired teen shifted his self into a better standing position to glare hatefully at the pale-eyed Hyuga. If he was going to be mocked again, he might as well save himself a shred of pride, dignity and stand tall. "What the hell do you want Hyuga? Have you come here to jeer like the rest of the scum as well? Well then, no need to hold back as all. I remember Kakashi and that bastard Sasuke expressing themselves quite poetically. Hell, even small children had memorable words. Come; see if you can top them."_

_Hinata flinched at his harsh words and collapsed onto her knees, sobbing. Her shoulders shook violently and Naruto was racked with a sense of guilt. Perhaps he had been too harsh on her. After all, Hinata had never really made fun of him before. He reached out a hand to pat her on her shoulder, but froze. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he looked down at the lavender haired girl with a hard cold look in his eyes. This was no time to feel weak and pity just because she was crying in front of him, he had no use for it no matter what happen to him now._

"_Tell me Hinata," He spoke, his words as cold as ice as he looked down at her. "What was the reason you came here? I've never really spoken to you since the Chunin Exams, and that was only twice. The way I see it, you have not one reason to be here."_

"_N… Naruto-kun…" She started, but stopped when a hiccup racked her feminine frame. She set her lips in a thin line and willed her tears to stop flowing. Her last words with her love weren't going to be with her being a sobbing wreak." Naruto-kun… Please… forgive me."_

_It was Naruto's turn to flinch. Those two words had never been spoken to him before; they were as rare as three other words. But he didn't need to allow himself to show emotions, he couldn't allow himself to go back to the childish boy he was that wished everyone would recognize him." Your words seem very improper to me Hinata, what are you trying to tell me?"_

_Hinata's tears ran anew despite her best efforts to still them, marking a shining river down her pale cheeks, "I… I'm sorry. I should have been stronger… I should have been there for you… I should have stopped them somehow… I should have-"_

_With each word she spoke, Naruto felt his entire body becoming colder and colder. The way she was right now, the way her body was shaking for someone like him, it was so clear to him it was foolish not to see it. "Hinata, for your sake of not getting hurt, you've bet not be trying to tell me what I think you're trying to say."_

_Again the lavender girl flinched, her face choked with nothing but tears as she willed herself with all her strength to look the blood haired Shinobi in the eyes. "N… Naruto-kun… for a long time now, I've… I've…" She stopped again, then scrunching up her face, blurted out, "I love you Naruto-kun!" The dropped her face into her hands and wept._

_Naruto was shocked, but it didn't show on his face as he looked at the girl crumbled on the ground inches away from him. It was clear to see, she had always been the one that was too scared to talk to him, the one that had always looked at him from a far, even when all he wanted was someone to talk to. He mind began to rear back in a good state of mind, and his cold anger began to boil over. This… damn woman kneeling before him could not be doing this right now… mere hours away from his execution._

"_Tell me, why would you love someone like me?" The blonde hai__red teen asked, looking at the pale-eyed girl below him. "I'm the village parish. No one likes me, and I'm even being killed just to prove a point. Why me of all people?" The blue-eyed jinchuriki frowned darkly._

"_Because…" Hinata strengthened herself up and grabbed onto Naruto's hand and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, surprising herself with her own boldness. Maybe it was because she had nothing to lose. "You're always so strong; you never let anything depress you. You lift me up when I'm down. You are my light when I'm left in nothing but darkness. You are my inspiration and I... I love you. And no matter if you die today, I'll always remember you."_

_The blonde haired Shinobi stared at the girl before him for a moment, trying to find anything that would make him doubt what she was saying, but he could not find a single emotion of dispassion in her eyes. He smirked a bit, his head falling towards the ground and hung lifelessly. "Get out now," He spoke, not daring to look her in the eyes. "Just leave now Hinata, before I do something I'm going to regret for the rest of my few hours I've have to live."_

_Hinata chocked up tears; she could feel her heart breaking the more she stood here. She was afraid of this happen, the man she loved more than anything breaking from what he was due to what they had done to him. "Please… Naruto-kun…" She chock out, "Everything I've done… is full of regret. I wish I would have talk to you… helped you through the loneliness that you've lived with for so long.__"_

_A chuckled passed through his lips; he raised his head and tilted it to the side, his blonde lock falling over his eyes to give him an even darker look. "You love me?" He said his voice dark. "Then tell me Hinata, from what I'm seeing, you have love me for years even before I've talked to you at the Chunin Exams. If you loved me and knew what I was going through, why did you at least try to talk to me? What he would have been so much strength to talk to me?"_

_Hinata flinched at his harsh words, feeling her entire body getting weaker with every minute that passed. What he was saying was right… she should have been stronger… she should have helped him a long time ago when he needed it the most. But she didn't… because she allows herself to be too weak to finally do something for her, to grab something she wanted for a long time now. "You're right… everything… you have said is true… I'm so sorry Naruto-kun… if… only I was stronger… to at least talk to you."_

_Even scoffed, not having a shred of love or kindness within his body. "I will not say it again Hinata," He glared at her, allowing his anger to take control over everything he was feeling. "As you said, you were too weak to grab what you wanted. If you truly wanted to help me, and if you truly loved me like you said, then you would have talk to me. Even the weak have the courage to talk to the person they care about, but you were to scared of what the star was going to give you, so you did not reach for it."_

_Hinata shook her head, trying desperately to deny everything that was being said to her. "That isn't true…. I've-"_

"_**Leave.**__"__ He growled out, his eyes narrowing into cold crimson slits. "This village and you mean nothing to me. I will be dead in a couple of hours, but I will die with pride. I will not allow your selfish need to tell me you love me to weight me down. Leave now Hyuga Hinata, and never allow yourself to think about me again."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was forsaken by all, my live toss aside like used up flames, by the one person I thought of as a brother. How foolish, how naive of me to ever thing he was anything to me other than an enemy that was building up to strike me down.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_You're nothing but scum for saying something like that baka!" A voice hissed, filled with a small amount of fury, but what confused him the most was that he could feel sadness in the air as well._

_From where he was standing, Naruto cast his gaze upward, and saw a mop of pink hair before him. For some odd reason, he felt himself laughed at the girl that was standing before him, out of everyone he thought would want to see him; he never would have thought she would come to see him. The only woman he knew was still loyal to Uchiha Sasuke. No matter what that bastard did to everyone around him, he knew she would never see him in the wrong. Disgusting, there was no others words to call her but that._

"_They must want me to suffer greatly don't they?" He asked himself, not even bothering to look his pink haired bitch of a teammate in the face. "So, to make this quick, what do you want with me Haruno?"_

_It was small, but he grinned darkly when he saw her flinched. "She loved you more than anything you know?" The pink haired member of Team 7 said. "What was the reason you had to say words as harsh as that to someone who cared for you?"_

"_That rich coming from a bitch like you," The blonde haired Shinobi spat. "You care for no one, not even your own fucking parents. The only person you care about is that bastard Sasuke! Not a single person is on your mind other than him."_

_Sakura stepped back a bit, her face clenching together in pain at the words she had just heard. Everything her blonde haired teammate was saying was true, she was nothing more than scum in the eyes of everyone and everything that came around her. Why? What was the reason on why she treated him like she did before? He had been nothing but kind to her even when Sasuke never even gave her the time of day. She was scum, a piece of dirt who deserve nothing but to wither away like a scoffed out flame. She stepped forward, looking at Naruto with a weak look on her face._

"_Yes, you are correct Naruto." She said, her voice trying to lose emotion within it. "If you're scum for telling Hinata something like that, then I'm more so than you. I deserve nothing more than to be dragged down and killed, to be tossed away like a dark soul."_

_Naruto growled at her words, feeling angry that she would even say something like that. "What the fuck are you trying to tell me?" He suddenly laughed, "Are you trying to say you're feeling sorry for what you've brought? Or are you trying to make amends for that bastard Sasuke?" He chuckled darkly, "How typical of his loyal bitch to come here to beg for his forgiveness!"_

_Sakura shook her head, feeling tears began to leak from her eyes. The pink haired girl was trying hard not to cry, but seeing her teammate like this was hurting her more than she like. He had always been a sort of light within Team 7, now that light was no more, it was nothing more than a hateful man that stood before her. The way he was all her fault, not a single thing in her body was going to make her think anything different. If she was just stronger, if she would have never begged him to bring Sasuke back to the leaf village, then maybe none of this would have happen._

"_Blame me."_

_Looking up, the blonde haired teen looked at the pink haired girl with a look of confusion on his face. "What the hell are you talking about? Blame you for what?" He jerked forward, leaving the chains that bond him to rattle like glass. "Blame you for this? No, I've plan myself for ever allow myself to trust any of you damn bastards!"_

_Sakura stepped forward, but stepped back a bit as she heard the blonde before her snarl at her in hate and rage. She welcome all of it with open arms, knowing that everything he did to her would be something that she deserved more than anyone. "Blame me Naruto. If it wasn't for me, if I was stronger than I am now, then I would have never allowed you to go on that mission. If I wasn't so obsessed with Sasuke then you wouldn't have to suffer like this, if I would have just seen the sign of Sasuke before all this, then." She sobbed a bit, but held it in as she stared her teammate directly in the eyes. "You wouldn't have to suffer; you wouldn't have to go through something like this."_

_Naruto shifted a bit, stepping back a bit as he could feel his anger beginning to boil over. "Leave now you damn scum," He sneered darkly at her. "You're right, everything you just said was right on the mark. Maybe if you would have saw what that bastard Uchiha was then maybe none of this would be happen, but you did because you were so fucking stupid not to see what was right in your face." He scoffed, his crimson red eyes glaring at the pink haired girl with nothing but hate in his eyes. "But you couldn't because you were so in love with him as you say," He spat. _

_Sakura nodded, walking closer towards him. "You're right, but shift all your hate towards me." She said. "The others, none of them deserve it. Me and Sasuke, we were the ones that did this to you."_

"_Leave now Haruno!" The blonde haired Shinobi said, feeling his rage almost breaking out. He was trying to control it as hard as he could, but he was losing it the more she stood before him. "Leave now before I kill you where you stand."_

_But she didn't leave, she stood were she was with the same look on her face. "I-"She was cut off as a powerful shockwave slammed into her body, lifting her up and slamming into the wall behind her. She cried out in pain, but scream in immense pain as a bar of the cell stabbed into her right arm. Her pain, the one thing she wanted to feel for what she had did didn't stopped, a second later a piece of metal slammed into her left eye, causing her to cry out in pain as well. Naruto looked on with pleasure, feeling his insanity began to slip after everything he's gone through. _

"_I wonder how it feels Haruno Sakura." He sneered, "Asking for forgiveness from me when you know you don't deserve any of it. If you can stand, leave no before I finish what I started."_

_Shifting on the ground where she crumbled, Sakura struggled to pull the pipe out of her arm, pain racking her body which she never felt before in her life. She could no longer see from her left eyes, she could already see this from how much damage the eye had taken. Gritting her teeth, she screamed as she pulled the pipe out her right arm with all the strength she could muster. She felt weak, but she gather what strength she had left and pulled the shared out of her eyes._

"_I… everything… I deserve every pain you want to inflict on me__.__"__ The pink haired girl said, struggling to pick herself up from where she was. "I had every chance to be able to talk to you… be able to help you when no one else would. But I was too blind and stupid to see what I was doing, and for that Naruto I am truly sorry."_

"_I don't want you're fucking pity," The blonde haired teen spat out with hate. "Just do yourself a favor and leave before you die."_

_The pink haired girl didn't listen to him, she only slowly walked towards him as best as she could, not even bothered by how much blood she was losing. Naruto looked own, feeling the anger in his body began to leave him as he kept his gaze on the pink haired girl before him. He knew something was wrong here; this was something that he never thought Sakura would do. So why? What was the reason why she was risking her life to take in his pain?_

"_You're going to die today," Sakura said, leaning close as she could towards him. The blonde haired teen didn't move, looking down at the girl on his body with a confused expression on his face. "But, even if you are gone and forgotten this day, I will not allow myself to forget what you did for me. Even when he couldn't, you risk your life to save me from Gaara when you had no reason to do so." She chuckled a bit, her face full of tears as she did so. "I'm really am pathetic aren't I? It took me this long to say thank you to the person that save my life."_

_Something was truly wrong with this girl, he had never known Sakura to be this reckless, she was terribly wounded and her left eye might never be able to see the light of day again. Even with all the threat he through her way, the wounds she suffered by him, she still had the will and courage to tell him what she was feeling about the way he was. She was truthful, telling him nothing but the realest things that was going on through her heart. His anger was losing his will over him again, and he began to fill a bit of regret as he looked into her one emerald-green eye._

"_Sakura…chan," He mumbled, keeping his gaze on hers and nothing else. "Just leave, you suffered enough. I know what you're trying to say, you don't need to say another damn word."_

"_Do you?" She asked, raising her hand to gentle careless his face. "From the expression on your face, you might think I'm trying to say that I love you, right?" She shook her head. "As you said before, I'm nothing but scum, a person who does not deserve anything more than pain. Right now, I know nothing of what love is for another person, and I don't deserve it after what I've done to you." She stepped back, looking at him with the same small smile on her face. "I know you will never forgive me, so I'll never ask you to give it to me."_

_She wrapped her fingers around the necklace of the first Hokage, for a moment she looked up to see his reaction, but the blonde haired shinobi didn't move an inch. He had an impassive look on his face, but she could see a small bit of confusion in his eyes. She softly took the necklace from around his neck, just before placing it around hers. The smile didn't move from her face, she turn had limb towards the cell door. Just before she walked out, she looked back at him with a small sad smile on her face, her tears covering most of her face._

_She looked at the necklace around her neck before looking back towards the blonde haired teen. "I'll keep this for you; this will allow me to remember my sin. All this pain I caused you, this will make me remember everything I did." She said, her voice holding nothing but deep sorrow in it. "It may not mean anything to you, but I will get stronger, and what Sasuke did to you. He will pay." With those words said, she turns around and left, leaving Naruto in a state of shock confusion._

_For the first time since he fell in love with her, she had left him in a state of shock and confusion. She had done something that no one else did when they came to see him, she had spoken truthful words towards him, trying to tell her what she was feeling at the moment. For the first time in a long time, Uzumaki Naruto truly felt himself cry, not just for himself, but for the two lives he just might have ruin more than anything._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Memories of a dead man mean nothing to me… I was nothing more than a worthless waste of space that had been used for a purpose. _The old shinigami thought bitterly, surprised a bit that he could even feel anything when he was dead. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he had lived a great life when he entered Soul Society; he had protected his home with everything he had. It was his time to go, after three thousand years of fighting, he would finally be able to rest in peace.

"_I'm sorry Shigekuni Yamamoto, but your time is not yet to come." _An enteral voice said, seemly filled with wisdom that seems to even pass his years of service.

The former Sotaicho of the Gotei thirteen's eyes snapped open; his dark brown eyes taking on a reddish hued as he looked around his surroundings. For some odd reason, his body seems to be still floating in the open space that stood before him. Still… for some odd reason something kept him from frowning in anger as though this was natural… suddenly he felt his head hit water. He continued to fall as though he was soaring through the air. As he neared the rapidly approaching ground, he began to slow. He took it upon himself to straighten his body.

Genryusai Yamamoto took a deep breath and was surprised that he could breathe at all, even though he did allow it to show on his wrinkled face. He looked down at his body with a frown on his face, feeling weird that he was cut in half like he was before his body was destroyed by that bastard Yhwach. The Sotaicho scowled at that, feeling anger at his self for not ended that man a thousand years ago when he had the chance. But for now, all he could do was hope that Kurosaki Ichigo had enough power to end what he started.

Tossing those thoughts aside for a moment, he looked around him to see nothing more than darkness for miles; he looked down to see that he was standing on a strange black surface. He took a step forward and tensed as thousands of white doves suddenly broke away the darkness on the strange platform he was standing on, revealing a circular, stained-glass platform. He felt something odd, like a familiar feel of reiatsu above him. Looking up, his right eye snapped open in surprised to see a great golden phoenix, with eyes of red flames. The Phoenix above him looked exactly like that of the Sokyoku, but for some reason he could not tell how that was possible.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, a flame seems to flicker to life in the distances. The old man tense up, his right hand going straight for Ryujin Jakka, the blade that had been by his side for as long as he could remember. He suddenly chuckled, feeling the irony for what was going through his mind at the moment. This place he was now currently at, it had to be nothing else other than that of Hell itself. How fitting for him of all people to be place here. If it was truth then he wasn't going to allow anything to kill him without a fight. He was going to show them just why he was the most powerful shinigami to ever walk through Soul Society.

"_It never amazes me, but you have always been one to be quick in decisions. Haven't you, Shigekuni?"_ The same voice said, full of wisdom. Yamamoto tense up more, looking towards the sliver white flame that seems to glow even brighter than before. He stood straight, his eyes narrowing into slits as he looked at the flame before him.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto ordered, his right hand griping tightly around Ryujin Jakka's hilt, "If you wish to speak to me, than show yourself now!"

The voice chuckled, which annoyed the old shinigami more than he wished. "_I see, the last time we have talked was over two thousand years ago, just before you were able to grasped the power of your zanpakuto."_ The voice said with amusement, "_But I must say. I'm a bit sad that you do not remember me, old friend."_

Yamamoto's eyes widen in shock, feeling his entire body tense up as he looked at the flames before him. What he was thinking could be true! There was no way that this could be the Spirit King of all things. If it was him, then why would he call him here, his service has been long filled with everything he had accomplished, He trained two students who can take care of the Gotei better than he ever could, and so what was the reason why he was called before him? He shook his head and allowed his body to fall on one knee.

"Sorry for my rudeness, I met no disrespect whatsoever." The old shinigami said, keeping his eyes focus on the sliver white flame before him.

The voice of the Spirit King chuckled again, "_There is no need for that my friend."_ He replied with a small chuckle. "_For as long as I can remember my friend, I have watched you serve the Gotei 13 with everything you have. It is now time for me to do something for you, I just hope you are ready for it my friend."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End chapter One**_

_**Author Notes: I really have nothing to say, just that your question will be answers in the next chapter. Just hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Mission

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Naruto; all copyrights belong to Tite Kubo, Masashi Kishimoto and Suiesha and Viz media. This is strictly for fan purposes or, in my case and some others that enjoy my writing, their enjoyment.

_**Pairings:**_ This is really not all that important to me right now, but it will be coming later in the fic when most might or might not expect it.

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Author Notes: **_Well, I must say, I never really would have guess most of my fans would be pissed about me taking on this challenge for myself. So as you know, I'm not one to bash a character like other's, so I would like to explain what I'm going to do before any of this even gets out of hand. I'm saying this once and only once, I'm not bashing Konoha like most of you would think I would be doing, that is something I would not like to do in this fic. There will be certain people in Konoha that will be bashed, or slaughter like lambs, but it will be quick due to it is my main man Yamamoto doing the killing.

_**Dregus: **_I like you! That's the first thing I have to say with about you man. Yes, the Sakura thing about being a bitch in fanfiction is way over do my man, when you think you have a really good fic on your hand to read, it sickens me a bit when it's fucked up with the Sakura bashing. But yes as you kind of said, I will not be going with the bashing of Sakura like most due with a challenge like this. I'm one of the few that actually liked Sakura, along with the development she has over go since the beginning of part one. From the first chapter I've wrote, please don't think I'm going to bash Hinata, that was just something to make sure she had something to get stronger with.

_**Finally got a Beta: **_KratostheGodofWar is my first beta reader! He will be fixing problems on each chapter to come after this one. Thanks again man!

_**Summary: **_Illest girl alive, realest girl around. Like a flickering flame, since he was born he had always been a seed of constant failures. In death he accomplish something greater than in his passed life than he ever hope for, but as he lays dying, he could still hear her voice. He had been executed and betrayed by the people he cared for, but out of everyone he could remember, he could still remember those last moments. Out of everyone that saw him, lied to him over the years of being his friend, she kept truthful and real to him. Even in death, he could never forget her.

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story **_

_**Like a Raging Fire**_

_Ready for what…._ Yamamoto said to himself, his small dark brown eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at the sliver white flame in the darkness before him. _What does it mean by something like that? I'm already dead, so what else could I've be ready for other than enteral slumber?_

The Spirit King before him said nothing, the flame just flickered brighter before a flash of bright light suddenly consume the entire area around him. The old powerful shinigami frown slightly at this has is old eyes adjusting to the light like it was no more than a small insect that wouldn't stop bothering him. A few seconds later the bright light fading, revealing a dark forest that looked highly familiar to the old shinigami. Looking around, his eyes snapped open in shock as seeing the forest on where is foolish life as a ninja had started. Even though he didn't let it show on his face, he was getting angry and remembering something like this, a time where he was nothing more than a child who was asking for too much which no a single person in that damn village wanted to give him.

He somewhat hated this forest. He recognized it instantly the moment the Spirit King seems to want to show it to him. After all, it was in this forest that he began his journey as a shinobi, a life which was filled with nothing but regret and many mistakes. The same forest where is first instructor Iruka had given him his headband, after being able to beat a shocked Mizuki. However, even as he watched, the scene faded away and piece by piece remade itself into a familiar bloody scene that he was proud of, the very same scene where his first thirteen soldiers fought against the Quinces.

The scene was nothing more than a bloody scene out of one's nightmare, filled with bloody bodies of people who were dress in familiar clothes of the Vandenreich. But to him, it was a scene of pure beauty; one that a warrior of the blade was proud to be of no matter how hard one tried to bury those feeling's in their heart. He on the other hand wasn't going to hide none of his emotions; he was too old to even try to do something as foolish as it. It wasn't that he enjoyed killing, this scene just reminded him of the reason why he had chosen to pick up his zanpakuto, his Ryujin Jakka to turn to ash anything that stood in his way to protect the souls that couldn't protect themselves. Feet clenched onto the ground, causing him to turn to stare at the thirteen figures that were walking on the blooded field like gods of death.

He couldn't be more proud

A thousand years ago, when the Gotei thirteen had not been form, these twelve men and woman had been the ones he had called his brothers/sisters, his comrades in arms who would die for the cause of protect what they thought was right. Each and every last one of them, changing themselves into nothing more than murders devils, to make sure that it was safe for other's who couldn't fight to walk in peace. He felt a small smile spread over his face, during those times; he could truly say that he had felt more alive than anything in the world. Shinobi, to his understand, could never hope to feel something like this, the pride of holding ones honor was the greatest thing a samurai or warrior of the blade could feel. When he had discarded himself as a Shinobi of Konoha, of Uzumaki Naruto, he had sworn to himself that he would never discard the ways of the blade.

"_Having fun my old friend? Taking a walk down memory lane are you?"_

The old shinigami turn slightly, looking at a sliver white figure made of nothing but flames. The flame like figure of the Spirit King stopped on his side, watching the scene before him as well like two old men who were remembering lost times. Even though this scene had been the darkest of Soul Society's history, this was one of the greatest scenes each of them could be proud of.

"I was proud you know," Genryusai Yamamoto said his voice solemn but filled with unmatched pride. "Serving under you gave me a chance to be something greater, far greater than I've ever been when I was alive as a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. I have some things I regret even in that life as a shinigami, but I was far happier than I could ever have been if I lived in the Shinobi Nations."

The Spirit King turns slightly towards the old shinigami, his face holding the same solemn but prideful look. "_I know Shigekuni, and I could not have asked for a better solider to protect the place I called my own._" He nodded a bit, his finger pointing towards the twelve figures standing with a younger stronger Yamamoto. "_Not just you either, those twelve you order as made me proud everything I see this scene of what all of you sought to protect._" He held up his hand a bit, snapping his fingers and a figure suddenly stood before the two old warriors.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed into tight slits, feeling a strong urge of disgust coming over him as he looked at the person standing before him. It was him, but not the him he wanted to remember, the him that was standing before him was dress in the clothes of the dream he once held a long time ago. He had bright, sun-kissed blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks etched on each side of his face. However, he wasn't dressed in his standard disgusting jumpsuit that screamed kill me from a long distance away, but a white kimono embroidered with the symbol for fire. There was no headband on his forehead, but his hand held a certain triangular hat, the Hokage's hat which he remembered Sarutobi wearing. Yamamoto tensed a bit and brought a hand to his head, wincing imperceptibly.

The Spirit King frown, waving his hand to break the image away like flickering lights. "_I'm sorry my old friend, even though it angers you to show you something like that, it was needed to be done._"

Shifting a small, but short glare at the Kami of all existence, Yamamoto's face with back into the hard look he usually wears. "And why is that my King?" He asked, a once of anger in his voice as he looked at his side at the Spirit King. "What could be the reason for showing me this? I have long been in service to you. I have done everything you have asked of me; I have live my life to the fullest extent then what I could ever hope for when I was alive as a Shinobi of Konoha. What is it that you truly need of me to do?"

The Spirit King smiled, looking at the old man before him like a father does to one of his own sons. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto had always done everything in his ability to become the strongest shinigami of his times, pushing passed the limit of everything that once held him back when he was alive as Uzumaki Naruto. He was no longer that childish boy he used to be, this was a man that would do anything before him to make sure that both Soul Society and that of the World of the Living was protected. He had done all he had asked of him, his time as the Sotaicho of the entire was over, but his legacy would never be snuffed out. Those he left behind will continue he legacy, he smiled a bit as he picture the tall figure of an orange haired teen.

"_I am your king, and a king must know all of his subjects. This, as of what you have just seen, was the form of one of your deepest desires. You, in the Hokage's robes ruling over a village that has accepted you for who you are."_ The King explained, looking at Yamamoto with a clam gaze in his eyes.

The old shinigami frowned, "Yes you are corrected about that my King. That was the form of which I always wanted when I was nothing more than a child. But I have no desire to become the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I have let that desire go, there is nothing in my heart that would even thing to want something like that."

"_As straight to the point as always, I see."_ The _**Reio (**__Spirit King__**) **_said, his voice gaining a humor tone to it. Even if he wanted to show sadness towards one of his greatest friends and warriors, he would not allow himself to do so. If he did, then he would show nothing more than the utmost disrespect to a soldiers that as served him faithfully for a long time. "_You are known as the most powerful shinigami to walk over Soul Society, fear only next to me. Even now, even after years after your death towards Yhwach, you are still well respected and fear towards others."_

The powerful shinigami's head turn slightly, looking at the Sprit King with a hard expression on his face. "What do you mean years my King?" He asked, a bit confused in what was being said to him. "How long have I've been dead?"

The Reio smiled slightly, "_You've been dead for three_ years,_ and in those years you've have been in a deep peaceful sleep that you deserve, and far more than even that._" He suddenly frowns, a dark expression coming over his face. "_I apologize my friend; it was not my intention to have Uzumaki Naruto leave the world so soon. There was so much in store for you. I had so many plans, you had so much potential. I underestimated the magnitude of the prejudice humans can put through."_

Yamamoto shook his head a bit, a small smile crossing over his face. "There is no need for you to apologize to me my King. You did what you had to. Your decisions are that of fate, if it was my destiny to die that day, then I have nothing to be angered about. My life as a shinigami is something I will never forget or regret, for the first time in my life since I was Uzumaki Naruto, I was content."

The Spirit King nodded, the small frown still edged on his face. "_Even so my friend, having your life in like that was something I never wanted to put you through."_ He shook his head, "_My words before were much improper and might be confusing to you. That day, on March 28, you were supposed to die, but never like that._"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, looking at his king with a dark expression on his face. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"_As I said, you were never supposed to die like you were that day Yamamoto."_ The Spirit King replied, his own voice growing dark. He flared his arm in front of his body, the scene before them changing to show a man dress in a dark clock with red clouds on it, on his face was a spiral dark orange mask. "_It was this man, this scum that changed everything I had planned for you in the world of Shinobi."_

Yamamoto said nothing at first, only staring at the figure before him with an impassive look on his face. The figure before him didn't look that special to him, only a weak fool who seem to find pleasure in hiding his face behind a mask. "To me, he looks extremely weak." Was the short replied he gave, something that was unusually for him to do, "but looks can be deceiving."

The Spirit King nodded, "_Yes. This was the man who changed your life since the first moments you were born."_

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed even further with that, "Since my birth? Are you saying he's the reason why my parents weren't there for me during this time?"

The Spirit King smiled a bit at that, "_In all honestly I thought you would have hated your parents for leaving you along._" He chuckled a bit, "_but I should never underestimate someone of you character my friend._"

The old powerful shinigami smirked at that, "Yes my king, but what does this man have to do with my parents?" He asked.

The Spirit King snarled a bit, a dark expression going over his face. "_I'm sorry my friend, but during the time of your lift as Uzumaki Naruto, I was nothing more than a fool who put too much on a child of all things." _His arm flared again, and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed into fury as he looked at the figure before him. It was Uchiha Sasuke, the bastard that had ended his life all those years ago, but it looked like he was far older than he was from what he could remember.\

The figure before him, looked like a full grown adult, one that was too close to resembles to that of Uchiha Sasuke then the old shinigami could like. His black raven hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the side of his face, covering most of his right eyes. Under his eyes were more prominent creases had developed under eyes of his eyes. Over his clothes, he wore the traditional armor-the armor of the Senju clan-was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, wait, shoulders and thighs. Under the armor, his clothing was accompanied by an indigo long-sleeved shirt, boots and gloves, as well as Konoha's indigo forehead protector. On his back was an orange-colored was fan which had a long black chain running up it, in addition to having white bandages wrapped around the handle on his back that had a black mitsudomoe pattern, colored bright red, in both of the top corners.

"Why are you showing me this?" Yamamoto asked his tone even as ever.

"_Because of these two, or more in precise, that of Uchiha Madara, your life would never had to be ripped from your parents._" The Spirit King replied, "_They wanted the Kyuubi no Yoko which was sealed in your mother during the time. The only reason they did not obtain it, was because of the noble sacrifice your father, Namikaze Minato took to make sure you were still able to live._"

"So, what I thought was true." Yamamoto said is tone taking on a soft tone. "My father really was a great man, along with my mother as well."

"_You do not hate them?"_

"And why should I?" The old shinigami snorted mentally at that. His father must have been pushed to come up with a decision like that, not a single father would want to put a burden like that open any child of theirs. Even though he didn't know much of his father, he was proud of his father the Yondaime Hokage, who protects his home village as best as he could. His mother as well, he knew from what he was feeling right now, that his mother tried everything she could to protect him, no matter how much pain she had to go through. "They did what they had to my kind, and I will not hate them for something that even I might have done to save my home."

"_Yes, you are correct my friend."_ The Spirit King nodded, but a frown was edging back onto his face. "_But, do you wish to pay them back for what they have done? Do you wish to exact your revenge on them for taking away the chance you had to live with your parents?_"

Yamamoto shook his head at that, standing tall as he looked at the two figures before them. "Revenge is sometimes petty, and even if Uchiha Sasuke took it too far, him as a reason to want to exact his revenge on a man that took everything away from him." He sighed a bit, "I do not which to become like that man, no boy who wants to kill everyone that stands in his way."

"_You are wise beyond your years Shigekuni._"

"I have no wish to return to Konohagakure no Sato. I have lived a full life as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I had a purpose when I was serving as Sotaicho of the Gotei thirteen; I fought with honor and pride." He closed his eyes at that, a long tired sighed passing through his lips. "All I wish to do is sleep, nothing else."

The Spirit King closed his eyes a bit, a long sigh passing through his lips. What the man standing at his side was true, his life as a shinigami was one that not a single one should regret. With every battle he fought, he never back down from anything that stood before him. He was glad, happy that Genryusai was able to live a life to his fullest after the mistake he had made. But even so, those two had mess up everything he had planned for Uzumaki Naruto, but they gave him a chance to give that same boy a chance to grow stronger than he ever could be. He glanced at the man at his side, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was Uzumaki Naruto, but he was far better.

The Shinobi Nations needed him, a person who would not hesitate in the slightest to erase anything that stood in the way of true peace into ashes. Konohagakure no Sato also needed him, ever since the death of Uzumaki Naruto, everything that village had stood for no longer was there. They needed a real leader, not a leader who was too corrupt to know what it was to lead soldiers into battle without sacrificing them like lambs.

It was no time; it was time to set things right from the mistakes he has made over the years. This man standing on his side was the only person he could trust, a person he knew that would not fail him no matter what the cost. "_I'm sorry my friend, but before you are able to gain the peace you so rightful deserve, I have one more mission for you to carry out." _The Spirit King commanded, his tone taking on that of a king.

The powerful shinigami sighed a bit, already feeling where this was going. His king, the person he had served for a long time now, wanted him to go back to that of the Elemental Nations. He never wanted to see that place again, but if his king wished it to be so, then he had no other choices but to follow through with it. Maybe, in a small part of his heart, he will be able to mind together the broken bonds he once held with his former genin. His eyes steel and his reiatsu flared to life a bit, but first he had to remove those two from what they did to his parents.

He turned on his heel, looking at his king with a cold determination growing on his face and spirit. "What is it that my king needs?" The old shinigami asked his right hand on his chest.

The Spirit King smiled mentally, but his face was kept into a tight frown. "_You have served me faithfully for a long time my friend, you are a solider that any king would be proud of."_ He announced, pride in each word he spoke. "_I only ask of one thing, destroy. Those two men that have taken away the only chance you had with you parents; I want you to live nothing of them in that dimension._"

The old shinigami raised an eyebrow at that, "Are you asking me?"

"_Yes,"_ The Spirit King spoke darkly, his voice holding nothing but a strong dislike in it. "_I want you to leave no trace of them, destroy everything there is of their souls, along with anyone else that dares follow those two."_

Yamamoto nodded, his right fist clenching tightly on his chest. "Yes, my king." He said, his voice taken on a darker tone as well. "I will burn to ashes everyone that you have order me to do, not a single one of them will dare escape from me."

The Spirit King nodded, a small smile falling onto his face. "_I know my solider, but first."_ He waved his hand, and an intense amount of sliver white flames suddenly covered his arm. "_I grant a wish to help you with your quest. Even though you are strong as you are, I want you at your absolute best to bring about my orders my solider._" He pointed his left arm towards the old shinigami, and a second later the sliver white flames covered Yamamoto's entire form. Seconds later, it vanished, showing a form of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto that hasn't been seen for over two thousand years. "_Your body, the one you had when you were at your best, is the only gift I can really give you my friend."_ He smirked a bit, "_Just with a few modifications__._"

It has been a long time, a very long time since he had every felt so full on energy like he was feeling right now. His eyes snapped open, looking towards the Spirit King with a determined expression on his face, one that hasn't been shown for a long time. He looked down to see that the left arm he had lost when trying to kill Sosuke Aizen was back, fresh when the skin of a strong youthful man so full of life. He was dress in a standard Shinigami uniform, its size fitting him greatly. On his back, he could feel the familiar weight of the white haori of the first Division draped over his back. Looking towards his size, he frowns a bit at seeing what he had truly looked like.

It honestly was the same form he could remember from over two thousand years ago, but only with a bit of modifications that was done. His hair was long as it used to be, flaring outwards towards his lower back, but was tied up to give him a long ponytail. His bangs were long, reaching towards his chin and covering his eyes a bit. But what irritated him a bit was that his black hair had sun-kissed blonde streaks going through it, along with his eyes being the color of a deep cerulean blue. But he smiled mentally, feeling the familiar weight of Ryujin Jakka at his left side of his sash.

"_You are Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto; you took that name as the new life you lived as a shinigami._" The Spirit spoke causing the now young Yamamoto to look at him. "_But you are also still Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, and godson of Toad Sage Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade. One of tragic life; the other life full of pride of honor, to fill out your mission I have given you, there must me some piece of Uzumaki Naruto on you my friend."_

Yamamoto nodded, clenching his fist in acceptance. "Uzumaki Naruto and I are one. I was born from his failures and childish dreams, and he was born from my hope of a full life. Even if I wanted to, I could not separate us. I will return as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, as this form you have given me is more fitting, but neither will Uzumaki Naruto disappear." He bowed in gratitude, feeling a bit at peace with himself, "Arigato my King."

The Spirit King laughed a bit, shaking his head. "_There is no need for that my friend, just do what my will as command._" His face grew a bit dark, "_Do you know of Akatsuki?"_

Yamamoto frowned at the familiar name, feeling a small bit of anger in his soul build up in his chest. Even if it has been a long time, there was no way he could have forgotten that organization that wanted him for biju that was sealed in his body by his father. He remembered that he wanted to go after them, trying to act tuff do to the helplessness he felt when he saw Uchiha Itachi beat Uchiha Sasuke like he was nothing more than a mere infant. His godfather had scowled him, telling him that he would have been nothing more than an easy target for them if he would have went after them. It was truth, but times as changed now; they were going to be nothing more than easy targets for him this time around.

"What of them my King?"

"_Destroy them._" The Spirit King said his voice so dark that it would have scared any lesser man. "_That organization follows those two men like nothing put mere pawns, leave nothing left of their souls in the cycle. Every person you are to destroy will come to you my friend; it will come to you when you are close to them. Do not fail me my soldiers! Wither away all to ashes that stand before you."_

Light flared around the Spirit King, casting a light as bright as the sun itself. The black haired shinigami stood tall, his body being compress into a small sphere of reiatsu. His king, the man that had given him a better life as a Shinigami had spoken, and he wasn't going to fail him no matter how hard it was. He was no longer that weak child that could do nothing more than shout out a dream, his was now a powerful solider who would fulfill his king's wish at any cost. Nothing was going to stop him, and everything before him was going to know the reason why he was called the Guardian of Hell.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Elemental Nations Dimension**_

_**Unknown Location**_

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto formed piece by piece, his young form around the age of early twenty building itself together in the dimension he never thought he would see again. It was an interesting feeling, not unlike when his body had been bifurcated by Yhwach. His conscious had spread far and wide before being gathering into the familiar form of a very young appearance of the Sotaicho of the Gotei thirteen. His body finished reforming and he immediately swooned and clutched his head. Even if he had been given a new left arm and his old young body, before he had died he had still be cut clean in half. Shifting a bit with a frown on his face, he scanned his surroundings to get a good bearing on where he was.

He was in a desert not like that of Hueco Mundo, but far more brighter and warmer than the home of Hollow's. The lands were scorched by the blazing sun, which seemed to loom above him, larger than anything within that of Hueco Mundo. Pale, granular sand stretched as far as he could see, marred only by a pale, bare trees jutting out in randomly in the landscape. Shigekuni Yamamoto drank in the sight, not quite believing that he had returned that he was back in the land which he was nothing more than a child with wild dreams. He shook his head, returning to the things in his mind that truly matter at the moment.

Again he looked over his body, a deep frown going over his face as replayed everything that had happen to him after he was given the chance to reawaken by his king. His was given an order; a mission to completely annihilate any there was that those two men had pushed their hands into. He still frown at that, wonder just how it was possible for Uchiha Madara to see be able to live that long to influence anyone to carry out his orders. Human lives were unique, but that could nowhere near live as long as a shinigami. So how was it still possible for him to still be alive? He didn't like it, something to him just didn't really seem to add up.

First, before he did anything to carry out his King's wishes on this world, he had to give out a gauge on where his reiatsu was. He knew from experience that his power was destructive, so from what he could tell, the Spirit King might have given him a stronger body, but his reiatsu might not be on the levels he was when he was around this age. Right now, from what he could tell from the way his body was feeling and acting, he was around a good seven or nine hundred years old, an age where he could remember he was at his absolute strongest. But honestly it didn't feel like that to him at the moment, it wasn't that he was weak right now, he just felt that he had the same level of power he had when he died against that bastard scum Yhwach.

He grinned darkly at that, a bit of his old personally coming back at full force when he was young. No matter, if he did have that current level of power, then it was more than enough to deal with anything the Shinobi Nations had for him. This was no time for playing around or trying to meet old friends that did care for him; he wasn't here for any of that. To kill, being the only mission that his King gave him, and no matter what happen, he was going to carry out that order without question. Shifting a bit, he closed his eyes and felt for the power he longed was happy with.

The now young former Sotaicho of the Gotei thirteen breathed deeply, letting the air around him heat up by the rising power penetrating deep within his lungs, letting the familiar burn purify him. Here, deep with this large desert, which from what he could tell was close towards Sunagakure no Sato, he could allow himself to relax his control on his power, which every second of the day wanted to burn everything around it to nothing more than mere ashes. His right hand slammed onto the hilt of his zanpakuto, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"_Reduce All Creation to Ash,_" Yamamoto intoned, calling forth the fire of his zanpakuto. "_**Ryujin Jakka (**__Flowing Blade-like Flame__**).**_" Flames erupted around him like the sun, casting a fiery blaze that turn the surrounding sand around him for miles to glass in an instant, brighten the area around him like a sun on the very earth soil. Ryujin Jakka was clutched tightly in his right hand, overwhelmed completely by the very flames it created.

The black haired Sotaicho swung in the direction in front of him, barking out a roar of a command that would have shook the core of any man before him. "_**Taimatsu(**__Torch__**)**_," From his sword an enormous inferno was spawned, a spiral of fire that nipped at Yamamoto himself as it consumed everything around it like a greedy devil of death.

The Sotaicho's now deep blue eyes never wavered, never betraying anything but a determination and a will of iron, and the fire around him left him untouched. Yamamoto took a another deep breath through his nose, and gave a wordless roar. The enormous firestorm that raged around him leapt to even greater heights, hotter flames that had begun to take on a slight shade of electric blue at their core. With a slash of Ryujin Jakka, the young man gathered all the fire swirled around his blade, and then with a sharp flare of his power, quenched all the flames instantaneously. The oldest and strongest flame-type zanpakuto of all Soul Society, Ryujin Jakka was still released, but the long black haired shinigami had sealed its flames that threaten to consume all around him.

The air around him was hot, scorching hot, but it did not bother Yamamoto in the slightest. He had long since learned how to protect his body with his spiritual pressure, especially from the power of the flames that his zanpakuto wielded. Unlike with Konoha, where he didn't feel at home like he should, he felt truly at home with the flames that surrounded him when he released his partner on the world around him. He was at home with the element of fire-centuries of using Ryujin Jakka, of training with his Bankai, had left him unimpressed with anything less than the heat of the fires of the sun itself. The only reason he had been so badly damaged by Ennetsu Jigoku was that he dedicated all of his power to destruction, and little to his own protection.

With a low sigh, Yamamoto released his grip over Ryujin Jakka's flames, allowing it only to manifest as a flame-covered sword. Holding it in front of him, he reached into his soul for his partner, the person that had been with him since the beginning.

A moment later, the sword disappeared, instead replaced by a humanoid figure made of orange-red fire, an exact replica of what Yamamoto was looking like. Two tiny electric blue flames burned where a human's eyes would be, but the rest of its face was nothing more than a constantly-shifting blaze. "Shigekuni," Ryujin Jakka hissed slowly, its voice high and deliberate. "Why have you summoned me of all times like this?"

"I seek wisdom," Yamamoto answered quietly but strongly, his eyes staring directly into that of his zanpakuto's.

The strongest flame-type zanpakuto laughed the sound crackling like hot embers. "You are old, Shigekuni. When you severed as the Sotaicho of the Gotei thirteen, your power waned, slowly bit surly. You died of a samurai that did everything he could to protect what he thought was right, you have no need of wisdom from me."

"I was old," The black haired shinigami admitted. "But I still have a duty, one that was given to me by our King, the same man that gave us a chance to fix a mistake like we made a thousand years ago against Yhwach."

Ryujin Jakka moved inhumanly, his form contorting as it split and rejoined and writhed away and to itself. "We have been partners for so very long, Shigekuni. We have won countless battles, and we failed to kill that man a thousand years ago. As you said, we have a chance to help are King do more with the dimension we have both come from. Why is it that you need wisdom from me? Are you hiding behind 'duty'? Are you afraid you'll fail?"

"No, against Yhwach I did all I can to prevent that man from casting darkness over the world that I love, but I failed." Shigekuni admitted, a long sigh passing through his lips. "But I have a new chance that was given to me, a chance to be able to do something to break away from that mistake I made by allowing that man to be able to live a thousand years ago."

"I know you every thought, Shigekuni." Ryujin Jakka interrupted, "You've hid out Bankai for a millennium, waiting to catch him by surprise. Even with that, he still manages to do to us, what we could not do to him. This chance you say that was given, the only thing I could give you as wisdom is do not show hesitation in ended anyone that stand in your way. You, no we, cannot be allow to fail. This world may have tossed us aside before like broken glass, but we still have a chance to protect the few people that we still care about."

Yamamoto nodded, "As always my friend, you are correct." He narrowed his eyes, a fierce determination filling his eyes like hellfire. "You have my word, I will not allow myself to hesitate any killing any enemy that stand before me. However…"

"You know my advice."

"Yes," Now Yamamoto's voice had a hint of amusement to it, which was unheard of by anyone that new him. "As always, you suggest to reducing all out enemies to ash, and protect what we love."

"Of course," Shinigami and Zanpakuto chuckled at the long-standing joke before they grew serious once more. "Give all of yourself into every battle you intend to finish. Give all of yourself for those you have sworn to protect. Such is the way of fire. We burn our enemies as we consume everything in our path." The oldest zanpakuto wavered slightly, looking over the glass stain desert with an intense look in his electric blue eyes. "It has been a very long time since we've been here. Thousands of years may have passed where we were, but from what I can see, only three years as passed."

"_You are corrected Ryujin Jakka, or should I say your old name, the name that was given to you by my son."_ A familiar-wise voice said, "_Kurama._"

Ryujin Jakka's eyes narrowed, taking a deep bow as he looked at the sliver white figure that stood at his side. "After all these years my king, it is good to see you again." He greeted, is voice deliberate as ever. "But I discarded that name a long time ago, just like my partner; I have lived a full life as Ryujin Jakka and nothing more."

The Spirit King nodded his face as wise as ever. "_As you say my friend, your name is not that of Kurama anymore. Your name is that of Ryujin Jakka, the zanpakuto spirit of me greatest soldiers._" He smiled, "_And an old dear friend of mine._"

The former strongest biju of the nine nodded, a small smile playing over his face. You are right my King, as my life as Ryujin Jakka, I'm more powerful than I've ever been." His eyes fell on his partner, who looked at him with a small smirk on his face. "And I was granted a partner that did not treat me as a monster, but as one of his greatest allies."

The Spirit King nodded, a small smile playing over his face as he long at the two standing before him. To his greatest regret, he had made a mistake and case away any chance both of them had as a life in the Elemental Nation's. But that one simple mistake gave them something greater, they are partners of the same soul that will never doubt one another no matter how hard someone tried. He nodded to himself, that mistake he made was no mistake as he could see; these two will do away with all their power that stood before them. They weren't the monster Kyuubi no Yoko and the people called him of this world, or the dead last demon brat Uzumaki Naruto. No, they were Ryujin Jakka, the strongest flame-type zanpakuto, and Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the strongest shinigami. This world will be saved, and it was going to be these two that cast it into a world of peace that it longed for.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the ruler of dimensions looked at the young version of Yamamoto. "_So my friend,_" He mused. "_How does it feel to be back in your younger body?_"

Yamamoto smiled a bit, "It is to my liking my King." He said, before his eyes narrowed. "I will not fail you my king, but what is the reason why you have appeared again?"

The Spirit King frown, "_You should already know my friend._ _You have the strongest flame-type zanpakuto, and few could hope to come out alive while fighting you. I have restored your youth, but your power remains the same it was before you died against Yhwach._"

The long black haired shinigami nodded, "I know my king." He said, "The power I had before I was killed is more than enough, I will not let a single enemy stand in my way. This, I swear on my soul."

The Spirit King nodded, "_I know friend. But even if your power not as it was when you were this young, it is still far greater than most as seen in this world._" He explained, "_This may anger the both of you, but I have to ask you to only use your Bankai if it's absolutely necessary._"

Shinigami and Zanpakuto nodded, not letting a single emotion show on their face at the word of their king. What he was saying was all but true, using their Bankai on this mortal plan might cause this world's people to be burn to nothing more than ashes. It irked them a bit, but they knew the reason to why they couldn't use their Bankai. No matter, their Shikai was more than enough to handle anything on this planet that would stand before them and their mission. If it did come to using their Bankai, then they would enjoy it to their fullest extent.

"We understand, my king." Yamamoto answered for the both them.

The Spirit King nodded, "_I thank you both for this. This world is young, but it has been through countless battles and bloodlust that foolish mortals as cast upon it. Destroy them who wish to case this world into the darkness, leave nothing left of them._"

Ryujin Jakka nodded, his body flickering like the flame wind around him. "Yes, my king. The people you deem as enemies will be left of nothing, not even their souls will escape from us."

The Spirit King smiled as his body breaking apart as he began to leave. "_I have not a single doubt in my heart my friend. Now go the both of you, a person that sees you as a dear friend Shigekuni is in trouble from that group Akatsuki. Head to Sunagakure no Sato; find out what you need to find Sabaku no Gaara and kill the ones that captured him._" His voice vanished, leaving nothing else behind but the two that stood there.

The young Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto turn towards his zanpakuto, both knowing what they had to do to make sure this world was protected. "I thank you Ryujin Jakka, for everything you have given me since we've became partners."

"As well as you as well me friend," Ryujin Jakka hissed out, his voice a sort of kind that he only display towards his partner. "As always, my flames are yours to command. Burn bright, Shigekuni." The fire element of the strongest flame-like zanpakuto swirled, compressing in on itself before vanishing.

Yamamoto felt his heart grow warm as his Zanpakuto returned to his soul, and he felt his lips curl into a rare smile. It was nice to have things going his way. His king had gave him a chance to make amends for not being able to kill Yhwach, so this was something that he wasn't going to allow himself to fail at. His dark blue eyes narrowed into tight slits, remember the words his king spoke to him. If what he said was true, then there was no time to waste, he wasn't going to all them bastards of Akatsuki get what they want. They were all going to die, no matter how much they beg for their lives; Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was going to give not a single bit of remorse to any of them.

"I will kill," He muttered, flames flickering around his entire body like a compressed typhoon of immense power, "All within that organization."

An enormous flame-like dust cloud heard into the air, climbing higher than that of the tallest mountains in the Elemental Nations. Moments later, a figure shot out of the flame-like dust cloud, his entire form covered in and powerful sphere of flame-like reiatsu. Yamamoto wasted not a single moment; his eyes hardening into murderous slits as he shot forward towards Sunagakure no Sato. Not a single person was going to stop him, it may have been brief in his previous life, but Gaara had made and impact on his life. The red haired boy that wanted to be nothing more than a monster live a harder life than he had when he was a jinchuriki. Compare to Gaara's life when he was young, his life was nothing more than a fantasy to the red haired boy he remembered.

In the distant, watching as the former Sotaicho shot forward towards Sunagakure no Sato in an impressive display of his power. The Spirit King nodded, with that man here, he knew he had made the right choice. _You must hurry my friend, Sabaku no Gaara needs you, along with that pink hair girl you cared about so much long ago. As you both say, burn bright._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter Two**_

_**Author Notes: **_So how was it? Was it different from the other fic you seen from this challenge?From what I wrote and read I think as much. How do you like Yamamoto's younger form? It's just something I think he looked like when he was at his top best in his younger years. Hoped you liked and enjoyed it!

_**Eclipse: **_I have not abounded this fic! I just waiting to see just how powerful Ishida as become… I think I said to much already.

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Title: **Four Long Years

**__****Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Naruto; all copyrights belong to Tite Kubo, Masashi Kishimoto and Suiesha and Viz media. This is strictly for fan purposes or, in my case and some others that enjoy my writing, their enjoyment.

**__****Pairings: **Not saying shit else, it will just come when it comes so no asking about this please

**__****Rating: **M

**__****Author Notes: **Damn. That really all I have to say after seeing all the likes and follows for this fic. When I first started writing this, it was nothing more than an attempt to see if I can write a fic without it being filled with damn bash like others with this challenge, even though those fic's are still good. I on the other hand may just be a bit different, I like the plot more than I really worry about pairing's or bashing character's all the time. Sometimes with those things, it makes me lose interest in a fic really fast with in constant in every freaky chapter. But don't listen to me! Lol, It's just me really talking nothing but nonsense.

**__****Thanks Beta: **Thank you again KratostheGodofWar for being my beta for this chapter and more to come. Its helps a lot, and it means a lot

**__****Exterminate Great Evil: **That is the mission. Not a single person, no matter how they are will be able to get away from being burn to ashes, along with their souls. As many as said in the reviews, so of you don't want me to kill Konan, since most of you think she didn't do much. Well, to me, she did just as much as Nagato did. She could have stopped that crazy bastard, tried to change his ways on what he was doing, but she did nothing and with along with it, even calling this bastard a god. I really can't give a good answer on this, but she might end up being slaughter like the rest of them.

Another, this is Yamamoto we're talking about, when have we ever seen this man allow anyone to leave while fucking up the World of the Living or threating human lives? Now that I think about it. Sorry, but every last freaking member of Akatsuki will die horrible deaths of being burn by flames far hotter than that of Amaterasu. Members of Konoha will be burned alive as well, not a single person of evil intentions will be left alive. Sorry if this pissing ya off, but that's just how things will be. Thanks for reading it! Glad you enjoyed it will it lasted for ya.

**__****Heads up: **Since all of you know that the time skip into Naruto Shippuden had been three years, well just don't expect it to be the same. Since I went over everything that I want done with this fic, I have changed the years to four years, so just up everyone age by one year and you'll know how old everyone is in this. The fic will also be bloody, a lot of violence, and other things we love to see. Enjoy.

**__****Summary: **Illest girl alive, realest girl around. Like a flickering flame, since he was born he had always been a seed of constant failures. In death he accomplish something greater than in his passed life than he ever hope for, but as he lays dying, he could still hear her voice. He had been executed and betrayed by the people he cared for, but out of everyone he could remember, he could still remember those last moments. Out of everyone that saw him, lied to him over the years of being his friend, she kept truthful and real to him. Even in death, he could never forget her.

**__****Hope you enjoy**

**__****Onto the Story**

**__****Like a Raging Fire**

Hatake Kakashi, **__****Sharingan no Kakashi (**___Kakashi of the Sharingan_**__****)**, for the first time, exceeded his own expectations. Even though he didn't allow a single emotion to play on his face, he looked at the pink haired student before him with a small look of pride in his eyes. For the last two years since she had trained under him, he had done everything he could within his power to make sure the girl was ready for the world around her. Haruno Sakura, formally known as the weakest member of Team seven, had grown over the four years to become a powerful Shinobi in her own right. More importantly, he had managed to solely focus on his student's training other than doing what he use to do four years ago, just before everything he knew went straight to hell.

That's why he couldn't help but feel pride whenever he looked at his student. No longer was a girl who didn't believe she was strong enough to help her teammates. No longer a girl who cared about a boy who didn't deserve her loved in the first place. Sakura had turned into a fine Shinobi with the four years she had been training herself into the ground, having the sheer motivation to get back up even when she was beaten into the ground by him. She now took her job far more seriously than she did four years ago; taking every mission she went on with the greatest of success on her boards.

When the team he had failed to teach properly like he should began, Sakura had been a self-centered, vain and was solely focused on herself and developing a relationship with the traitor Uchiha Sasuke. But now, after all the years of hardship she had now faced since Naruto's death by the hands of the very village that she had sworn to protect, her entire personality had changed for the better, and a bit for the worse as well as he could see it. Even if it wasn't her fault in Naruto's execution, the pink haired girl had blamed everything on herself and no one else. She believed, to this day, that if she had never loved Sasuke or begged Naruto to bring him back, then he would still be with her right now, still acting like the loud-mouth they all remembered.

No matter how many times her tried to tell her, beat it into her, she still blamed the blonde-haired Shinobi's death on herself. It saddened him greatly to know this, that when it came to teaching his student, he had still failed at helping the pink haired girl like he had wanted. He could do nothing else but help, to make sure that she did not make a mistake that would get her killed. Kakashi didn't know what he would do if she ended up being killed. If it did happen at some point in time, he knew that it would break him more than anything. He scoffed at his thoughts mentally, knowing that everything that he had said about his student, that he was feeling the same way after everything that had happen. His blonde-haired former student, his sensei's son was now dead and gone, which he had a part in.

The silver haired jonin would never forgive himself; he should have been able to do something to make sure that his student wasn't killed for something that they had no right to do. He should have seen it coming. Danzo had been trying to make a move to claim Konohagakure no Sato as his own for a long time now, but he never thought that the man would stoop so low to claim what was never his to begin with. But no matter how much he wanted to blame the man for Naruto's death, he knew he should have been able to do something to be able to stop all of it from happening. But what could he have done? Every last option that he played through his head would have played out with her death on his shoulders, and in his heart he knew he could not let that happen. The defection of Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru had been the perfect cover, knowing that with Naruto not being able to bring the Uchiha back to the village, the old war hawk would use this has a reason to have Naruto killed off before he had become a threat to his plans.

The execution had nothing to do with hate as some would believe, the reason that Naruto had been killed off was because of the threat he was becoming towards Danzo. The old Shinobi had seen the progress Naruto was making and due to it, he wanted to make sure that Naruto wasn't given a chance to be able to mess up his plans at becoming Hokage when he did. Uzumaki Naruto had been executed because he was a major threat to those bastards' plans in leading Konohagakure no Sato to greatness as he says, not because of the hatred the village had for him for hosting the Kyuubi no Yoko that had destroyed a major of the village seventeen years ago. The silver haired jonin cursed himself having not seen this before; thinking that if he would have been thinking clearly, then he might have been giving a chance to be able to save Naruto from his death.

But he had failed utterly; before he was even given a chance with Tsunade and Jiraiya to get Naruto out of the village, Danzo and the council he had taken over had arrest him. Knowing that he would not give into any demand that they were trying to buy over him, Danzo had threatened someone he cared about, along with using a genjutsu form a Sharingan he had stolen to force his body to make him do his bidding. The sliver haired jonin could still remember it even to this day, those same words he had told Naruto that haunted him even in his dreams. For what he had made him do, that man deserved nothing more than death sentence of nothing more than torture of the worst kind.

"Kakashi-sensei," A voice called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned a bit, looking to see Sakura's lone dark emerald green eye staring at him. "Are you okay? You seem distracted by something."

He chuckled a bit at her, but it was filled a bit with the same failure he had been carrying on his shoulders for the last four years. "Don't worry you're self about me Sakura," He told her. "I might be getting old, but I can still handle myself just fine." The pink haired girl only stared at him for a moment before turning her gaze back in front of them.

Haruno Sakura, the Shinobi in question walked in front of Kakashi with the same emotionless look on her face. Over the four years, the pink haired girl appearance had chance to rival in her second teacher Tsunade in sheer beauty. She was no longer the petty girl she once was when she was thirteen, do to her wanted nothing else but to be the best to fulfill the goal she's after, she developed her body into one that could last a very long time in battle. Her body was well developed, giving her the body of a well tone curve woman, and even though she hide her expression on thinks better than anyone Kakashi had seen in a long time. He could clearly see in the way she acted that she was proud that she was no longer the girl with a small breast size.

Her size in that department wasn't has big as the former Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, but it was a bit close, due to the way the many men that stared at her when she passed them. It fitted actually, the way her appearance had heightened by chance, now being the height of five-seven. Her pink hair was no longer short, do to her no wanted nothing to remind her of her past sins, she had grown her hair to a considerable amount. In all reason, her hair was something that wasn't fit for a Shinobi to have during missions, but Sakura could care less about any of that. Her long pink hair reached to the very ground, but she kept it in a long ponytail, along with long bangs cover her eyes from view. Her left eye, the one that had been damaged beyond repair by Naruto, was covered by the long bangs from her hair, but she kept a tattered long ragged that covered it fully from other's view.

Her standard attire had changed a lot from the red qipao dress she use to wear. She now wore a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, and an orange-blue jumpsuit jacket which she had left before Danzo had all of Naruto's belongings burned. On her arms were black wrist guards, and on her back was a jagged personally carved x-shaped scar that the pink haired girl had but on her body. She wore a black hakama, with a blood red sash holding it all together. Around her neck was the same necklace which she had taken from Naruto, the one thing she said that held her close to him after he was gone. Her headband was worn one her right arm, the same one Naruto wore four years ago before he was killed.

"I wonder how Konohagakure no Sato as changed over the years," The silver haired jonin asked, trying a bit too lightly up the mood around him.

The long pink haired girl scoffed a bit at that, "Nothing's changed Kakashi-sensei." She said with the same expression on her face, "Just like before we left, the rest of my so called friends along with their sensei's will still hate us."

In her heart, the long pink haired girl knew that she would always hate them for what they forced her to endure during the two long years she had stayed in Konoha to train under Tsunade. Due to Naruto being executed by Danzo and the council, the black haired war hawk had made it personally for everyone in the village to know that it was Team Seven that gave him what he needed to make sure that the 'demon' was killed off. Believing the lies that Danzo had wrought against them, both her and her sensei were treated like nothing more than scum towards of the rest of the people she graduated with, along with a good portion of the Shinobi that were still loyal to Tsunade. But she couldn't care less about any of them, the only thing she could do about it was to endure the pain that they put her through as long as she could, knowing that Naruto had went through far worst during the last days of his life on this world. Sakura could do nothing else but take it all in, not worry about it in the least and focus on nothing else but the training she needed to complete to get far stronger than she was.

She scowled mentally at that, remembering just how weak and useless she was back then when Naruto had needed her the most. But back then, when she cared of nothing else but that heartless bastard Sasuke, she did not even care to see all the things that Naruto had done to take care of her. No matter how many years had passed since that day in the cell she had shared with him, she could not say that she held no love for Naruto like that of Hyuga Hinata, it was just something that she knew she never deserved in the first place. When she had went to see him that day, he had given her all the pain she had deserved from him, even though she knew she deserved more than what he had given her. The day she had went in there she was not looking for Naruto to forgive her, what she had gotten was Naruto's pain and anger at being treated like this from the village he had sworn to protect, and she had gladly taken it all in.

For two long years she had trained as Tsunade's student, learning everything she can from the woman who was held as the strongest kunoichi in the Elemental Nations. For the sake of extracting revenge on Uchiha Sasuke for what he had done to a boy that wanted nothing else but to save him, the pink haired girl knew that she needed all the power she could to set out for what she had wanted. Even though it was little, she had managed to learn all she can under her master, along with becoming a Chunin as well. With Kakashi and the two years they had been away from the village, she had become stronger than she could even imagine. She had taken everything that her sensei could teach her, being it kenjutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu as well.

Sakura had wanted nothing else but to be ready for when she went after him, to finally make him pay for what he had did to Naruto. During her travels with Kakashi, and learning from him the ability of a certain massive broadsword that still was in Nami no Kuni, she had traveled to take the sword, but had only broke it in half to take a large part of it, for her to make a weapon for her like that might be able to carry the same abilities of that of the Kuboikiribocho. Even though the weapon she had made looked nothing like Kuboikiribocho, she had been pleased a bit to know that the sword smith had been able to place that same abilities in her blade as well. Looking down at the massive naginata in her left hand, she had felt more welcome with it more than she had in a long time since everything had been shot to hell in her home village.

The blade, known as **__****Chi Shokan**___** (**____Blood Redemption____**)**_, was truly a massive work of art that would be praised by in Shinobi or Samurai who saw it. The black long handle of the blade consisted of several hilts of blade, which was connected by a chain that held them together. The large blade itself was jagged as well, having pieces of the blade curve out to give it a truly demonic look to it. In the center of the blade was a blood red line that ran down its center, a certain piece that she had personally wanted place on it. The blade had become her pride and joy, and due to its height and sheer weight, she had become a few in this world that was able to wield it.

To be able to wield it, Kakashi had taken her all over the Elemental Nation to be able to wield it as best as she could. The brutal and rough training she went through, along with almost dying several times on this journey, she could finally say that she was worthy now to be a shinobi. Even though it was Konoha that took away her teammate, she had sworn to herself that she would protect it, thinking that Naruto would at least want her to do it. If he was here, and none of that would have happened, then she knew he would do all in his power to protect the village he wanted to lead one day. Even though she hated the man that now lead the once great village, she wanted to protect it for the people she cared about that was still called that place home.

Shaking her head a bit, her attention turned back towards the road ahead. They were currently walking through the dense forest just outside of Konoha. The sky was bright blue with the sun's ray's peeking through gaps on the trees. She gazes up a bit, remembering all the happy times she use to have before her team was destroyed by once revenge on his family member. She could still remember them chasing after the Daimyo's wife cat, along with the other D-rank mission they went on with the sky looking like this above her.

A sudden shift in movement caught Sakura's attention, turning to his left to see a messenger hawk with a scroll on its beak flying towards her. Her brow furrowed before turning to Kakashi in confusion. The black eyed jonin had gotten word of all other missions before they arrived, giving her time to prepare, but she apparently had got not a single word about this one.

"You didn't tell me I had a mission," She spoke in a light voice, which she only preserved for people she still cared about within the village. Sticking her right arm out, the hawk landed directly on it a second later.

Kakashi shrugged a bit, the solid black haori on his body moving as he did. Just like her, the sliver haired jonin had changed a lot over the two years they had been gone as well. He still wore the standard clothing of a Shinobi, but he had dubbed a black haori, which was covered with lighting around the bottom and the sleeves. His hair had grown longer as well, cover most of his headband and right eye more than it did two years ago. A standard katana was strapped on his back, its red handle peeking from his right shoulder. His hands were wrapped in bandages but left his fingers exposed.

"I might have gotten word from missions before, but this one I know nothing about. From what I can see, it's a mission from Tsunade-sama and not that of Danzo." He said, looking over the seal that had been placed on the scroll. It had been something Tsunade had made herself after her position as Hokage had been taken up by that of Danzo. The seal still held the sign of Konohagakure no Sato on it, it she held a small sign of the Senju clan on it as well to tell the Shinobi that was loyal to her that it was from her.

The hawk opened its mouth, dropping a scroll in Sakura's hand before flapping its wings and leaving. Looking at the hawk as it went for a minute, the pink haired kunoichi stabbed Chi Shokan in the ground next to her. "No matter, if it's a mission from Tsunade-sama, then it must be something important." Sakura replied with a small frown on her face.

Kakashi nodded a bit, straitening his stance a bit as he waiting for his student's reply of the mission they were suddenly given. "So, what is the mission?" He asked once Sakura but the scroll down before tossing towards him. Catching it, he quickly read over it before a sigh of annoyance passed through his lips.

"She wants us to do a typical Hunter ninja's task." Sakura spoke as she picked up her large naginata. "Since we're so close to where the prisoners were last seen, she wants us to take care of it."

Kakashi nodded, "Apparently a jailed ninja managed to escape a few hours ago and should be close like you said," He focused his chakra before using a single hand seal, "**__****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **___**(**____Shadow Clone Technique____**)**_."

Seeing a clone popping into existence, the pink haired girl nodded a bit. "Scooting to see if the clone can get to the prisoner before us?" She turns back around before jumping into the trees, followed by her teacher who had already sent his clone out to find the escape prisoner.

The sliver haired jonin nodded, catching up to stand directly on side on his remaining student. "If it's all good to you Sakura, I really want to get this over with quickly." He answered her. Sakura said nothing, only nodding and gaining speed in the direction of where she thought the enemy might be at.

******.**

******.**

******.**

**__****Konohagakure no Sato**

**__****Senju Compounds Central Office**

"Good job on completing your mission, Hinata." The former Fifth Hokage said, looking at the now confident Hyuga girl that was standing before her.

These four years since Uzumaki Naruto's death had been the worse for the remaining living heir to the Senju Clan. The first year, when everything that had happened had taken the life of a boy that she considered her son, had broken her more than she had liked. During that full year, she had been nothing more than a broken mess which she was still ashamed of. The first four months, she had been in a life threating coma that most though she would not wake up from, but somehow she had managed to wake up from it. But even though she had managed to wake up, she was still nothing more than a mess, a broken woman from what she had been before.

The Princess of Konoha knew from her heart that she could not stay like that for long no matter how much she wanted. The village that her grandfather had a major part of building needed her, and she did not want to leave this place without a leader. Even though she wasn't a hundred percent like she would have like during those crucial times of Konoha, she still had enough to be able to fight for what she believe in from those bastards that killed her godson. The blonde haired former Hokage had lost her position, but that did not mean that she lost a bit of power and loyalty she had from the Shinobi of this village. It wasn't a nearly as much as she had when she was Hokage, but it was still enough to be able to keep the village afloat as best as she could from the shadow's.

"You're welcome, Tsunade-sama." The dark blue long haired Hyuga said, bowing formally as she did so.

Over the four years, the shy Hyuga had changed drastically since the death of the only boy she ever loved. Those words the blonde haired shinobi told her raced though her ears at each passing second, pushing her more to change herself into a better person that he would be proud of. Hyuga Hinata has retained her straight, hime-style haircut, but she has let her hair grow and flow to waist-length. The short strands that frame her face remain, but are now shoulder-length. Her figure has also grown much more womanly, giving her the appearance of a shy beautiful woman that most men of the village adored more than anything.

She had, like most Shinobi of the village, donned the standard uniform of her village inclusive of flak jacket, only with several modifications to fit her likes and style. Although she still wore her forehead protector around her neck, its color has changed from blue to a dark but solid orange, something that she wanted to do to remind her of Naruto. Her face was more mature over the four years of training she had endured from both her father and her cousin Hyuga Neji, along with being a lot more confident than she was before. Everything she had done over the years had been for Naruto's sake and herself, to make sure wherever he was at right now, that he was proud of her for finally being able to stand up to herself. Like her cousin's hyper teammate Rock Lee, she had grey bandages covering her hands up wrist.

She had figured out of the four years since his death that being weak and shy about everything was really no longer an option for her. To be strong enough to protect what she cared about and change Konohagakure no Sato back to its former glory, she needed nothing to hold her back like her shyness to speak out for what she believed in. Watching him for so long had taught her that, to believe in what you thought was right no matter what got in her way. Due to her confidence and change of attitude for the better to be stronger than before, her father and cousin, along with the rest of her family helped her become stronger than she had ever been before.

Now, after four years of hard training and learning all she can, she was one of the strongest Kunoichi within the village, a title that she was proud of to be given by her friends and family. Her rightful place as heir was given back to her, do to her father seeing just how much potential she had growing inside of her with each day that passed between them. It was something that she was proud of. She was no longer the shy failure Hyuga girl she was back then. She was now a proud Kunoichi, one that will do with all her power to change her home village back to the way it was. A small smile graced her lips, knowing that she was not alone in that journey. The Konoha nine, her friends were by her side, ones that had the same views as she did as well.

"You're done for today, Hinata." Tsunade spoke up, watching the look in the girls face as she did.

The dark blue haired girl nodded, a small smile playing over her lips as she did. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." She stood up straight and turns, walking towards the entrance of the large room they were currently in.

"You know Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi are coming back today?"

The Hyuga Heir froze at those words; her right hand tightened around the door knob until it starts to cave in due to the strength being pressured onto it. "That's good to hear, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said a bit low, her voice laced with clam anger. "But you are telling the wrong person this news, I care little that the two that caused Naruto-kun's death are about to return."

The blonde-haired former Hokage sighed mentally at this, knowing that she should have still known that the Hyuga Heir cared little for the remaining members of Team seven, especially that of Sakura. After Danzo had those those lies to the village, the now known Konoha nine had wanted nothing to do with them, calling the both of them nothing more than scum. Both her and Jiraiya wanted nothing else but to clear everything up, bring the three teams together to tell them the true. But both Kakashi and Sakura had refused, saying that their hate for them was something that they deserved for failing to help out a teammate that needed them the most. It was a hard thing to do, being that she cared about both Kakashi and Sakura, but it was something that both of them wanted, so she could do nothing else but respected their decision.

Shaking her head with a small sigh passing through her lips, she waved her hand a bit to dismiss the young woman before her, "You're free to leave Hinata."

The dark blue haired Hyuga nodded once more before leaving the office. Her footsteps echoed throughout the hallways as she hurried out of the large compound. She respected Senju Tsunade more than anything, but she could not see the reason why she even allow herself to even be in the same room as those two. From what she had learned, Tsunade had treated Naruto-kun like he had been her own son, and when he had been murdered by the council and Danzo, she had broken down from it. At first, just like the others, she hated the blonde haired heir of the Senju Clan for having a part in murdering Naruto, but had learned the truth on what had happen to her and Jiraiya-sama. The same thing could have happened to both Kakashi and Sakura as well, but it was very hard to believe do to the way both of them had acted towards the sun-kissed blonde haired sunshine she looked up too.

Hatake Kakashi, the self-proclaimed strongest jonin in Konohagakure no Sato, wasn't any kind of sensei to her whatsoever. Since the he led Team Seven, and from what she had read and seen, he had been nothing more than a useless teacher and helping that traitor when he asked for it. To her, Kakashi didn't teach a single thing to Naruto-kun, only leaving him with the skills he knew, in hope of the blonde-haired shinobi being killed. It must have been a surprise too him that Naruto was no one to back down from anything, that he would fight to prove that even failures can become something. His nindo to this day, was something that Hinata had sworn to up held, no matter how many hardships she went through.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise when Kakashi didn't even try to help Naruto during the last days he had on this world, he took the other option in putting him down and calling him nothing more than a failure. She couldn't forgive that man for what he had done, and although it saddened her to hate someone, that hate she held for the sliver haired jonin was going to be something that she lived with. Haruno Sakura on the other hand was someone she hated more than anything, everything that had happened to Naruto-kun was because of her. If she would have never begged Naruto to bring back a traitor, if she would have never allowed him to fall in love with her, then maybe he would still be here. But none of it seems to matter to her but making a mockery of his memories, she didn't even have the nerve to even show up to see his execution! For that, she deserves nothing more than hate for what she had did to a boy that did nothing but loved her.

"Hinata," A voice called out from a short distance away, "Hinata? Is that really you?"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts, eyes widening slightly when finding herself outside the Senju Compound building, apparently too deep in thought to even notice.

She turned to the source of the voice to see Ino walking towards her, her long blonde hair bouncing with each step she took. "It's good to see you, Hinata." The blonde haired young woman said. "Did you just get back from a mission?"

"It's good to see you as well, Ino-san." Hinata replied, smiling a bit at one of her friends, "and to answer your question, I have just returned from a mission, about an hour ago to be exact." She found a frown suddenly making its way on her face, one that Ino picked up on instantly. "I just had to go over things from the mission with Tsunade-sama."

"I see," Ino muttered, crossing her arms over her well-developed chest. Her eyes narrowed a bit, seeing the somewhat angered look on the kind Hyuga before her. "Are you late for something? Or something happened when you talked to Tsunade-sama?"

Hinata smiled a bit, looking over the young woman before who she considered a great friend of hers since everything that has been happening over the four years. Since Naruto's death, Ino, to her surprise, was angered that the village had done something like to Naruto of all people. Even though Naruto had annoyed her constantly with the way he acted all the time, it didn't mean that she hated him so much that she would want him killed. Finding out that her former best friend Sakura had something to do with her own teammates death, the heir to the Yamanaka Clan had cut off all ties with the pink haired girl, believing she was wrong for what she had done. Just like the rest of the Konoha nine, Yamanaka Ino had been the few within the village that did not hate him for what Naruto was.

Due to the four years that has passed, the blonde-haired bossy young woman had changed as well to a look of a grown woman. Her blonde hair had grown back from her fight with Sakura in the Chunin exams, but longer than it was previously. Her formerly protruding bang has now flattened against her face and the bandages around her waist had been removed, revealing her bare well-toned stomach. She also replaced the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same on her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black shirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath.

She was wearing a dark purple, short-stacked, medical jacket that stopped directly at the end of her ribs. On the back of the jacket was the status she earned as a medical-ninja, along with her clan insignia on the far left side. Her forehead protector was wrapped around her waist, being use as a sash, somewhat. Above her medical pouch were short tanto that was given to her by her father. She has also changed her hoop earring to the studs given to her by her sensei after they passed the Chunin Exams as a long-standing tradition.

"It's nothing really to worry about, Ino-chan." The dark haired Hyuga said politely, the frown still edge on her face. "It's just that, Tsunade-sama wanted to inform me of some reason that Haruno-san and Hatake-san was returning to the village."

The blonde haired young woman frowned at that, feeling a bit livid that she even had to stand to look at them now that they were coming back. It was kind of odd though, a bit suspicious if you look at it more. Tsunade-sama knew that none of them really cared about those two after what they had did, so what was the reason why she would tell Hinata of all people that they were returning to a village that they had a hand in destroying. Maybe it was just the blonde haired woman trying to make those two feel like they were like, which was useless to even try when it wasn't even an option after what they had done. All of what was happening to them they deserved it, maybe going through it might give them the chance of know what Naruto with through before he died.

Putting a hand on the Hinata's shoulder, she smiled a bit as the girl turned to look at her. "Don't worry about it," She assured her. "You want nothing to do with them, just like the rest of us, so you have no reason to see them when they return."

Hinata smiled, nodding at her friends words. She was correct. She wanted nothing to do with those two after what they had done; it was just something that she would never forgive them for. "Thanks, Ino-chan." She thanked, pleased that she gotten that off of her shoulders.

The smile on Ino's face widened as she jumped a bit, giving the girl at her side a thumbs up. "It's nothing," She replied. 'It's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Continuing her walk away from the Senju Compound, Hinata turned her gaze toward the blonde haired young woman at her side. "So, what is it that you needed, Ino-chan?"

Ino's eyes widened, and a frown suddenly covered her face. Seeing that look, Hinata grew a bit worried, thinking that something bad had happened. "Did something happen?" She asked.

Shaking her head, Ino looked in front of her with the same expression on her face. "No, it's not that." She answered, "It's that I was ordered here by the Rokudaime Hokage-sama to bring you to the Hokage office."

Confused, she asked what was on her mind. "And why would he need me of all things?" She asked an ice like chill coming to her voice. Danzo, one that did not even deserve to wear the hat of Hokage, was another person that she hated more than anything.

"Not just you, Hinata-chan." Ino informed her, "He wants all of us, the rest of the Konoha nine, along with Kakashi and Sakura as well."

Even though she was trying to avoid them, being that she might make a mistake in trying to kill them, another person she hated was going to be in the same office with them. It was going to be hard for her to control herself, but it was something that she needed to be done. To make sure that she was elected as Hokage in the future, to turn Konohagakure no Sato into a village that Naruto-kun could be proud of, then she needed to follow his orders, even though she didn't like it. She nodded, and began walking in the direction of the Hokage office, a place that she hoped that nothing happening to cause problems for the goal she was aiming for.

"Let's go Ino-chan and get this over with," She said.

******.**

******.**

******.**

**__****Konohagakure no Sato's Forest**

**__****A few miles away from the Village**

The long pink haired Kunoichi jumped from tree branch to branch while making sure to scan the area around her for any sort of traps just in case the prisoner that they were after was clever enough to delay them before reaching them. She had yet to see any sort of trap, but it was better to be careful rather than rash in pursuit mission like this. Either way, it wasn't like she was as worried as she would have been four years ago. Due to the training she endured through the four years, she was confident enough that she could take down anything that was before her. Being able to track chakra had its perks, which she was a bit happy to have.

It was something that Tsunade had helped her with to be able to use, Kakashi-sensei just help her out even more to be able to use it without handseals like others. Her skills to sense chakra weren't as good as others that were well trained in this skill, but it was enough to be able to help her in battle when she needed it. Do to not wanting anyone to hear what they were planning; both she and Kakashi had made up false statements on why he made the Shadow clone. The real reason for the clone was to just scout ahead for traps or other things that might cause problems for them. The silver haired jonin had gone to the southwestern part of the forest, trying to find the partners of the criminal that had managed to break out of a ninja village's prison.

She, on the other hand, wanted to be careful. Taking both of her master's teaching to heart as she sent two clones in front to see what her prey was doing. From the information she had gathered, the prisoner was entering a wooden cabin not too far from where she was currently at. The second clone had stayed near the cabin just in case the prisoner left once more, ready at any moment to expel to give her the information she needed to find him. Her eyes remained as expressionless as ever, but inside she was a bit irritated to dealing with something like this. But it was something that she was ordered to do so by her master who she still believed was the rightful person to wear the hat of Hokage.

"Calm down…" Sakura muttered to herself while shaking her head a bit. Getting irritated at a time like this would end her up in trouble. She needed to get this done, to make it a bit pleasurable for herself; she was going to carve that ninja to pieces for doing something like this.

Ridding herself of those thoughts at the moment, she continued moving through the woods before finally making it to where the other clone was. It stood against a tree with its arms crossed, apparently bored with the whole ordeal, but didn't let a single bit of it showed on its face.

The clone looked up, watching as its original land on the ground a few feet away from it. Standing straight, it clicked its tongue a bit in annoyance. "The prisoner is over there, inside that cabin waiting for his other two accomplices." It dispelled immediately after that, knowing that its job was finished.

Sakura stared at the place where her clone had vanished before turning to glare a bit at the wooden cabin yards away from her. It was a clear area in front of it, being well hidden a bit with the trees that covered a large portion of it from view. She had to admit, just a bit, the cabin was well hidden, but not as well hidden as they might think from Shinobi who knew what the hell they were doing. It was nothing impressive really, but she thought it was kind of odd for a cabin like this to be on the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato like this. No matter, after she killed the ninja inside the cabin, she would simply destroy it with a strike of Chi Shokan.

___'Let's get this over with.' _Sakura stepped out of the line of trees that was blocking her from view, nearing the cabin in short steps. Her left hand clenched around the long handle of Chi Shokan when she heard footsteps, her bloodlust starting to rise as her pupils started to dilate a bit. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited, jaw clenched in anticipation, before a man stepped out of the cabin. Stepping out of the cabin and feeling a storm of bloodlust that was washing over him, the man's eyes widened as he looked at the young woman that was standing before him.

Sakura's expression remained as emotionless as ever, but her brow rose mentally at looking at the person that reminded her of one of the academy instructor. The man standing before her had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight of blue to it and green eyes that was filled with a hint of insanity to them. He was muscular and well-defined in built to the point that she dismissed him as being a member of the Ninja Academy when she was there. He was wearing a short opened blue vest with sleeves torn off and tight black pants with a dark brown belt with a silver rectangular belt buckle.

The man's eyes were wide as he took in the young woman that stood before him, but the initial shock wore off when took a good look at who the ninja was that was standing before him, her pink hair being a dead giveaway, "Haruno?" He breathed out, a laugh building up in his chest as he did. "Haruno SAKURA?"

Sakura furrowed her brow a bit, trying to figure out who this was that was standing in front of her. Giving up on it, thinking that it didn't matter since he was going to be dead in a few minutes, she raised her massive naginata in anticipation. It was only a small amount of hope in her voice, but she did hope that this ninja before her could give her a bit of a fight before she killed him.

"This is truly pathetic." The white haired man said with a laugh. He held his arms over his shoulder a bit, a casually smirk on his face like he thought the girl before him was not a threat in the least to him. "Is this is what Konoha sent after me? One of the weakest girls I remember being in the class that graduated four years ago? This is truly sad."

"I will not ask again, who are you and how do you know me?"

"You seem to not remember who I am; well it has been four long years since we have seen one another." He said, "I'm your former teacher at the academy." He was going to say something else, but he was cut off as a massive blade came down on his right arm, severing it from the shoulder. He looked at his right arm on the ground for a minute before falling to the ground and screaming in pain.

A few inches away from him, in a stance with both hands on her massive naginata, the long pink haired girl right eye was narrowed a bit into a tight slit. It was no wonder why she remembered him a bit; this was the same man that had tried to kill both Naruto and Iruka-sensei four years ago. Looking down at the worthless scum that was close to her feet, she slammed a kick directly on top on his head, breaking the ground a bit under him. She could care less that he was in pain; it was something that he should take in from what he had caused Naruto four years ago. She raised Chi Shokan high above her head, but paused as she thought of something.

From what she had heard about Mizuki after she had become a ninja, he wasn't one that was very smart to be able to break out of jail like this. It was also weird that he was still around Konohagakure no Sato, when he should have taken the chance to run as far as she could away from this place. But he had stayed, seemly waiting for something, or someone to come and meet him. Her eyes narrowed, feeling what she was thinking was something along the lines on what he was trying to do. Positioning the massive naginata for the tip to be pointed at his back, she pushed it downwards to stab him directly in the stomach.

"RGGGGHHHHH!" The white haired former teacher screamed in pain, trying to struggle a bit to get from under the girl's red sandals.

Growling softly in irritation, she brutally slammed a kick on his back, feeling it break under the chakra-enhanced strength she put behind it. "Shut up, and stop screaming like a coward." She growled out, "And tell me why you are still here."

Knowing that he was going to die, the white haired man chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know," He said through a blood chuckle. "But since I'm going to die, I might as well tell you."

"Then stop talking nonsense and speak."

"After I was given leave from the prison, I was told by them to pick up a package at this cabin for Orochimaru-sama." He informed her.

Sakura frown at that, "Where was the package coming from?" She asked, "What was the item that was being picked up?"

Mizuki said nothing, almost succumbing to the fatal wounds he had upon his body. Frowning a bit at the lack of information, she pulled out an explosive tag before slapping it against the white haired prisoner's back. Once done, she began walking away while her large blade was on her left shoulder. She placed her right hand in a single hand seal in order to activate the tag left behind. The ground behind her exploded in a large cloud of dust, leaving no sign of the cabin or body behind.

Not even looking back to see what happen, she leaped into the trees in the direction of where she could feel Kakashi's charka coming to an ease, probably due to him killing the two that had followed Mizuki. Sakura ran through the top branches of the tree now that her mission was over. The former teacher had made a mistake to leave himself wide open when in battle like that, thinking that she wasn't a threat to him at all. It didn't matter to her. Either way, it was a mistake that cause him his life, thinking she was the same as before. The mission was over now and she would finally be able to see just how much Konohagakure no Sato had changed since she had left two years ago.

A few minutes later, she heard an explosion in the distance. Narrowing her eyes a bit, she picked up speed and burst from the trees and landed on the ground. Looking up, she saw Kakashi standing a few feet in front of her with his Katana clutch in his right hand, covered in blood. Hearing something familiar behind him, the silver haired jonin eye smiled at his student. Flicking the blood off his katana, he walked towards the silent pink haired girl while sheathing the blade on his back.

"It seems you're finished, Sakura." The sliver haired jonin acknowledged, glancing at the blood that was still running down the massive naginata. "Who was is leading these two?" He pointed towards where the bodies use to be.

"It was Mizuki," The long pink haired girl informed, "Former teacher at the Ninja Academy before he was arrested for treason."

The sliver haired jonin's right eye narrowed, "What is he doing in Konoha's forest then?" He asked, "Shouldn't he be long gone from this place? Unless…" He left his question hanging a bit, knowing that the girl before would give him what he wants.

"He was here to pick up a package for Orochimaru," She told her teacher. "Before I was able to ask what the package was, he died."

Kakashi nodded a bit, feeling he already knew what had happened. Very few that had faced Chi Shokan and took a direct hit from it lived long to tell the tale about it. "Good job, Sakura." He congratulated her, "Did you dispose of the body? And did he tell you anything else?"

Eye narrowing a bit, she informed him on everything she knew, which caused the silver haired jonin to frown deeply. If what Sakura had said was true, then in Konoha was a traitor who is walking around spreading secrets that they could not allow to escape from here. It was a high possibility that it was Danzo, trying to see if he could find any information on them. Two years ago, Tsunade-sama along with himself and a few others that still trusted him, came up with a multiple staged plan to be able to get Tsunade back into office. Even now it was risky, due to the growing power Danzo was gaining throughout the Nations due to his underhanded tactics.

No matter, if a spy was around watching them from every angle, then all they had to do is find that spy and dispose of him. "Good job Sakura," He nodded before taking off into the forest towards Konoha, still in deep though about what he had heard.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called out.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Do you think it has something to do with what we are planning?" The pink haired Kunoichi asked, her face still expression less as she kept her speed with her teachers. "Do you think this has something to do with Danzo?"

Kakashi nodded, "If you can, write down everything you told me and what you think they are planning on a scroll Sakura." He ordered, "If I'm right about this, then very soon, there is going to be a war to see who has the right to rule over Konohagakure no Sato very soon."

******.**

******.**

******.**

**__****Konohagakure no Sato**

**__****Hokage Office**

Senju Jiraiya, **__****Gama Sennin**___**(**____Toad Sage____**)**_of Konohagakure no Sato was growing impatient. His black pupils were narrowed into slits as he looked at the bastard sitting at the desk of the Hokage that he did not deserve. He wanted nothing else but to kill this bastard, to lay waste to all the pain that this man had wrought upon the village that his sensei had given his life for. But he knew had to wait for when they were given the right chance to kill him, if he moves now out of anger, he would ruin everything that they had planned these two years. The years he's been a ninja had taught him this; it was only a short more while before they were able to accomplish what they wanted.

The past four years had been hard for him, changing his entire personality from what it had used to be like for the better from his point of view. The way he had acted had cost him his student's son, a boy that he was named his godfather. But when the boy had needed him most, he had been away from the village when he should have been here trying everything he could to help his godson. It had been his greatest shame, and one of the biggest wakeup calls he was ever given since being born into this world. After making sure that Tsunade was better to be able to work on her own again, he had made sure to train himself into the ground to be ready for anything that would happened to the people he did care about.

His appearance had changed drastically from what he used to wear four years ago; the only thing that still remained was the large summoning scroll on his back. His waist-length, spiky white hair was still tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that farmed both side of his face. He also still had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. He now wore a standard Konohagakure no Sato attire for all her Shinobi, the only difference was that his was black and he wore his students flame like haori. His face was more cold like, and the perverted acts he use to do, he no longer did, blaming it for the reason why he wasn't able to get here in time to save his godson.

His wife, Senju Tsunade, the woman he had loved ever since he had known her all those years ago, had finally agreed to marry him after both of them had suffered from the loss of Naruto. It had been one of the greatest days of his life when the woman he loved had said yes, even though they had lost Naruto because of these bastards, they both had learned how to love each even more than they already had. Due to having her by his side; he had not changed into a dark person who wanted nothing else but to destroy Danzo and the entire Anbu ROOT Division. She had helped him learn how to control himself, along with helping her move on with her life since Naruto had been murdered.

Over the two years after Tsunade had finished teaching Haruno Sakura, they both had come together to train harder than they had ever had, bringing their skills up to levels that had never achieved before. Tsunade, now being a bit back the way she was before Naruto death, wore a completely different outfit from what she wore before. She wore a tight fishnet shirt that held her breast in place on her chest, given her a younger look then before. She was dress in a tight, but a bit loose, white kimono with dark red outlining on it. Being open all the way at the front, he showed her wearing a tight muscle shirt that covered a good bit of her large breast from view, only showing the top part of them.

She wore a large red sash that was tied around her waist, which was embarked with the Senju Clans insignia on it. She wore bright red wrist guards that covered her hands to fit like gloves. Over that were metal grieves that stopped at her elbows. She wore tight black long sleeve pants, along with a kunai pouch and medic pouch at her right hip and her lower back. Holding the white kimono together was an insignia of her clan and that of Konohagakure no Sato. Her expression was matching her husbands, one that was filled with annoyance as she waited for her student and Kakashi to arrive.

"What the hell are we waiting here for so long for?" A brown haired Chunin asked, an annoyed expression on his face.

Standing by her teammate, The Hyuga heir was asking herself the same question as Kiba and just said. It was odd really, what would be the reason for Danzo to call all of them here for like this. Something must have come up or it had something to do with the things that had been changing in Konoha recently. Do to Konohagakure no Sato's power increase back to where it was previously at; Danzo had been trying with everything he could to take control of more land outside of the Land of Fire. Frowning even more at that, she was a bit livid that he was gaining more land even though he did not need it in the first place.

The old war hawk before them had always perched that he wanted nothing else but Konoha's safety, but what he was doing was leading them to war that might start up with the country of both Kumogakure no Sato and Kirigakure no Sato. Trying to eliminate Konoha's enemies when they did not have any would lead to nothing more than senseless war, but the man did not seem to care about any of it. From what she had saw from the four years he's been running as Hokage, he wanted nothing more than power within his hands. It was sickening to watching, and she could not believe that the Daimyo himself would allow this man to lead this village of all things.

"Stop talking Kiba," The dark brown haired teen said, standing on the side of Hinata. "You know like the rest of us why we are here; it has something to do with what happened in Sunagakure no Sato."

Scoffing a bit, the Inuzuka heir nodded a bit. "I know that, but what is the reason why he is holding us for so long in this office like this?" He asked in growing annoyance. "To me, it makes no sense whatsoever."

Standing near where Team 8, Shikamaru narrowed his eyes a bit at what was being said between the team on his side. It was true; something was odd here that Danzo would call all of them here for like this out of the blue. He had been doing what he had been assigned to do, watch over Sabaku no Temari while she was within village walls. He was able to keep tracing on with his thoughts, but the door to the Hokage office suddenly open up, making his eyes open wide with shock at who walked in. Not only was it Hatake Kakashi, but Haruno Sakura as well, the two that had caused Uzumaki Naruto so much pain without him even knowing it.

From what he was seeing, they both had changed drastically from the two years they had been away from the village. The girl standing at Kakashi's side, who he thought was Sakura, was dress in cloths that was similar to that of a samurai. Looking at the massive blade in her left hand, he took a step back a bit, being clearly imitated by it sheer sides. Something of that size should be impossible for anyone to be able to wield without problems, but the girl before him was holding like it weight nothing more than a few pounds to her. But what clearly shocked him a bit was the blood that was dripping down the blade; it really didn't take a genius to figure out what she had done before she came into the office.

"We're back Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama." The silver haired jonin greeted, eye smiling at the two that stood before him.

Tsunade smiled upon seeing them. Both of them, teacher and student seem to have grown over the two years they've been gone. She could see in his lone eyes that Kakashi had changed a bit, due to the way he held himself in a constants ready stance for anything. Sakura on the other hand, her second student, seem to have changed the most out of the two of them. Her lone eye no longer held the large amount of guilt behind her eye. It was still there, but it wasn't as much as it was before two years ago. She was impressed by the large naginata that Sakura held in her left hand, telling her that the girl was increasing her strength along with her chakra control.

"It's good to see you too again," Jiraiya said, a laugh passing through his lips. "From what I can see, the both of you have gotten a lot stronger."

Sakura nodded, a small smile going over her lips. "We have," She said. "The only thing now is to see if it is enough to helps us out."

"That's great," Kiba suddenly spoke up, glaring at the two that stood before him and the others. "We have both helpers and a killer here with us now. He cast his gaze towards the two Sannin, "Was this the reason why you were holding up for?"

"Shut up Inuzuka." Jiraiya stated coldly, giving the brown haired Chunin a cold glare. "It is none of your business on why we make you wait; the only thing you have to do is follow orders and nothing else."

"From who?" A voice said from behind the large white haired man. "You forgot Jiraiya; they are my ninja, not yours. When you are made Hokage, then you can give those orders, but until then you are in the exact same position as they are."

The large white haired man clicked his tongue his sheer hatred, but nodded his head towards the war hawk. "My apologies, Hokage-**__****sama**," Jiraiya growled out a bit. "It won't happen again."

The Shinobi no Yami nodded, feeling a bit pleased that the Toad Sage can see that it was he that ruled over this village, not him. "See to it that it doesn't happen again," He stated. "Now, what is the reason on why you held us up like this for these two, Princess?"

Tsunade frowned at that, not liking that one of her titles was being used by the man that had messed up her family for the last time. The man before her appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk around with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged, concealing that cursive Sharingan he had used on her to give out the order to have Naruto executed. He wore a white shirt, with a black/dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. Just like her husband, she wanted nothing else but to kill this man for ruining the village her grandfather built along with having Naruto murdered, but she knew she had to wait.

Stepping forward a bit to put herself in front of Jiraiya, her eyes narrowed coldly at the man sitting before her. "Several hours ago, we received word about a prisoner breaking out of jail by unknown was." She explained.

Danzo lone eyebrow furrowed a bit, "Oh?" He spoke a bit, sounding curious. "If what you say is true, then why wasn't I informed about this?"

"It wasn't needed," Tsunade continued the same look on her face. "Since I had been able to get the message when it came in by messenger Hawk, I sent it to give it to both Kakashi and Sakura to be able to carry out."

"Who gave you the order to do such a thing?" Danzo stated coldly, "Are you just as much of fool as that husband of yours? Or have you forgotten that you are no longer worthy to run this village?"

Jiraiya growled darkly at the insult to his wife, but was held back a bit by Tsunade's arm that was keeping a tight grip on him. "No, I have not forgotten about how I'm unworthy to govern this village." She answered him, a calm look being replaced in her eyes. "But due to it being only something small as this; I wanted it to be done quickly, which I thought that you would want as well, Hokage-sama."

Not letting it being seen in her expression, the Princess of Konohagakure no Sato's eyes narrowed a bit, looking at how Danzo's eyes seem to twitch a bit after giving her report. She'd figure it out later, but if she was correct, then the man before her had something to do with that man being able to escape from jail like that. It was all the reason why they needed to be more careful with their plans; she looked back at her husband to see that he had the same look on his face.

Nodding at the reason behind it, the Rokudaime Hokage leaned back a bit in his desk. "I see the point out have made Tsunade, just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said, "Even though you are a great hope to help Konoha from his enemies, it would be far too easy to find an Anbu Commander that can replace you. I hope you remember that."

Tsunade nodded, stepping back a bit, "My apologies, Hokage-sama."

Danzo said nothing, not even looking at the blonde woman's direction. "Now, the reason all you are here are simply, other than that of Jiraiya and Tsunade." The Sixth Hokage explained, "Thirty or so minutes ago, we have received word that the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato had been capture by the organization Akatsuki."

Hearing that news, the entire room of people eyes widen at hearing that. Standing by her teacher's side, Sakura's remaining eyes narrowed in anticipation, thinking that this would be the perfect changed to be able to find Uchiha Itachi. There wasn't much information on Orochimaru and his hideouts, and every time they got close to finding them, they would manage to escape just before they had arrived. This was her only chance to make sure that Uchiha Sasuke showed his face. If she killed Itachi, then that bastard would come running for her for revenge. She clenched her fist in anticipation, practically tasting Naruto's revenge on her tongue.

A few feet away from the pink haired girl, Sabaku no Temari froze at the news at what she had just heard, feeling her entire body grow cold. That couldn't be true! How was it possible for Akatsuki to be able to get in her village and capture her little brother like this? It just didn't seem possible for something like that to happen. Over the four years, her little brother had grown to be one of the strongest ninja with the Elemental Nations, should it be really that easy for a criminal organization to walk in the village like that? She could not stay here any longer; she had to get back to Suna to be able to help get her brother back at any cost it would take.

She turn around to leave without a word, but glared hatefully in front of her as two Anbu ROOT agents stood before her, blocking her way out of the office, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She all but snapped, turning her dark green eyes on the black haired Hokage. "I'm sorry about this, but I do not have time to stay here. I need to get back to my village to help get back my brother!" The Konoha nine stayed silent for a moment, all their faces edge with worry as they thought about Gaara.

"I know that, Sabaku no Temari." Danzo stated collectively, not letting a single emotion spread across his face. "That is the reason why they are here," He pointed towards the three teams that were standing on the far left of Team seven.

The dark blonde haired woman was shocked a bit, "You're helping us?" She asked a bit suspicious on where this was going, "For what?"

Danzo turn his gaze away from her, not even bothering to give her an answer. "Now that you know the reason on why I called all of you here, I will be sending team…" He was cut off as Sakura suddenly appeared before her, a dark expression on her face as she stared him directly in the eye.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura said a mask of emotions on her face. "I would like for you to see me and Kakashi to help in the rescues of Sabaku no Gaara."

If he was surprise, he didn't let a single bit of it show on his face. "Why would I do something like that?" He asked her, the same look in his eyes as he stared at the girl before him. "Your status as a ninja is poor at best, and you seem too weak to be able to handle a mission of this rank."

Sakura kept her face expression less, but inside she was livid that this old bastard would dare call her weak after everything she had been through. Four years of pain, being beaten into the ground until she found the strength to get back up as proven that she had gotten stronger over these years. Among the people around her age in the room, she had full confidence in herself to be able to beat anyone of them if given the chance. But none of that mattered right now. This, right now was the chance she had been waiting for. The people she was after would sure be a part of this; all she needed to do is make sure that she was given the mission to be able to go.

"Yes, I must agree with you that I was weak four years ago." Sakura said, her voice holding the same sound to it as always. "But over the four years I have changed, I'm stronger than I have ever been and I will not fail this mission if you allow me to go."

Danzo shook his head, looking over towards team eight. "Even though what you are saying his true," He started. "But neither you nor Kakashi is fit for a mission like this. We need a team of ninja that would be able to track the Akatsuki down, and team eight is the reasonable choice in the matter."

From where she was standing, Hinata felt herself smile at this. If her Team is given the chance to be able to help Temari-san out, then if would give her a chance to be able to talk to Gaara again after all this time. After Naruto-kun had died, she had gotten close to the red haired Suna ninja, being that both of them had looked up to Naruto for what he was. He was a good friend of hers and she wanted to do all she could to be able to help him out as much as she could.

"If I may," Tsunade stepped forward. "From what you are saying, then both Kakashi and Sakura would be perfect for this. If Gaara is injured, then they will need an experience medical-ninja to be able treat any injuries that he may have. Kakashi is one of the greatest tracking ninja Konoha has, if you really want this mission to be successful; then you will send them to get the job done.

Danzo frowned, feeling a bit angry that one of his own Shinobi would have the nerve to tell him what to do in his own office. No matter, if everything did go right the way he wanted it to, then both a potential enemy and a rival village would fall. He grinned mentally at this, feeling that everything would work out to where he wanted it. Tsunade didn't even realize that she had planned something that would work in his favor; it was only a matter of time before he received a letter about Sunagakure no Sato falling due to not having a Kazekage.

Tossing the thoughts aside for a while, he nodded towards the blonde haired Sannin. "You are correct, Tsunade." He said, casting his gaze at both Kakashi and Sakura. "Team 7 has been giving a new mission, S-ranked. You are to go to Sunagakure immediately and assist them in the Kazekage's retrieval."

******.**

******.**

******.**

**__****Sunagakure no Sato's Front Gates**

**__****Three Days later**

It had taken them three days to arrive in Suna, and in all those days Sakura didn't let a single words passed through her lips. She didn't need to, she was finally be given the chance she needed to be able to grasp the revenge that Naruto so rightfully deserved after what he was put through. Sakura just hoped a bit that she was ready, that everything that she had trained for and learn was up to the task of facing ninja of S-class. This was not the time for her to be worried about anything, the only thing she needed to do is focus on the mission ahead and make sure that she did not fail. Reaching the large sand gate of Suna, they were stopped as a tall Suna-Shinobi surrounded by several others stood in front of them.

"Halt!" He order, "What are Konoha Shinobi doing here? The treaty made by our villages states that you are now allowed in unless it has something to do with the well-being of the village."

Temari stepped forward, "Baki-sensei." She acknowledged, "They're with me and they are here to help in trying to bring back Gaara from being capture by those bastard Akatsuki members."

"Help?" queried Baki, surprised by this a bit.

"Yes. Due to our Hokage thinking you might need help, he sent us to help as much as we could." Kakashi informed, stepping forward to answer the questions that was playing through the head of the head Suna jonin's head. "If you think we are lying to you just to enter your village then," He took out a scroll and handed it towards him. "Then this will justify why we are here."

After reading over the scroll, Baki frown and the two that stood before him. Even though he hated being grateful for taking help from a Konoha ninja, he had to push down his pride and knew that in this situation that they needed it. Since the two most hated Shinobi in both Sunagakure and Konohagakure were here to help them, he had to make sure that these two shameless scums would not do anything while they were here. His lone eye travel towards a ninja that was standing by his side, giving him a silent order, the ninja nodded and jumped away. If they were going to stay here and help, then he had to make sure that his village was protected from a threat that stood before him.

The silver haired jonin's eye narrowed, not letting a single emotion past over his face. If Baki thought he didn't see that, then the Suna-jonin would be sadly mistaken. He was glad though. Before they had arrived here, he had gone over everything with Sakura that he knew was going to happen when they entered the Suna Village. It wasn't that they were worried about it, the hateful looks by shinobi was something that they had gotten very use to of the past four years. Those looks didn't faze them in the least; they were not here to make friends like most would think. The mission was the only thing that both of them was worried about. Tossing a look over towards his remaining student, he nodded his head and began following Baki into the village.

Baki, one of the Head Ninja within the village of Sunagakure no Sato, was a very tall man. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He donned the standard attire of a Suna-ninja, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket. His personality was that of a loyal, kind and respected ninja. Although like many Suna ninja, he could be ruthless and stern in battle, as they are all trained to put accomplishing missions before comradeship. But most of that has changed over the four years; due to Gaara becoming the Kazekage during that time.

Following close by her teacher's side, Sakura kept her mind on nothing else other than the mission before her. Most of the things she was here for, she could care less about, but due to Gaara seeing Naruto as a dear friend before his death, she would put all her power into being able to help Gaara back towards his village. This was also a great opportunity to be able to lower Akatsuki's numbers; they just had to tread carefully on the way, not falling for any traps that they might set up. The large blade in her left hand was eager, she could almost feel is screaming for the blood of those who brought this upon themselves. All she had to do is wait for a bit longer, then everything would go the way she had wanted for a long time to come.

"Baki," Temari spoke suddenly, eyes still filled with worry. "Where's is Kankuro? Is he okay?"

Baki sighed sadly, "When the Akatsuki left with Gaara-sama, your brother-" He was cut off as the air around them suddenly got extremely hot, almost getting the levels of being unbearable for them to stand around in the open.

Seconds later, what seem like a powerful wave of chakra seem to slam into each of them, causing each of them to break out into sweat. Sakura looked around her, gritting her teeth as she pushed her body as hard as she could to not allow herself to pass out from the sheer force of it. Something was wrong here, not a single source of energy on the planet should be able to exert them much power. But whatever was doing, was doing it with any problem what so ever. Was it the Akatsuki doing this? She shook her head at that. Even though they were strong, Sakura didn't believe that a single one of them could be able to do something like this.

Turning her head a bit, she looked at her sensei who was also struggle a bit to breath. "What… is this…? Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

Kakashi looked at her, seeing several Shinobi around her that seem to be on the verge of suffocating on their own spit. "I… thought that it… was a Tailed-Beast," He tried to explained as best as she could. "But… the feel of this… power feels different, along with… being far more powerful than… anything I have ever felt."

Before Baki was able to say anything, Temari looked at the sky above them with a look of horror on her face as a huge flame-like comet seem to shot down towards the front of the gate. Before she was even given a chance to warn everyone, the comet slammed into the ground, causing a massive explosion on impact. The shockwave that followed it blasted them off their feet, knocking them hard into the buildings that seem to have melted a bit due to the intense heat that was around them. Flames seem to be everywhere, causing the very ground they were standing on to becoming nothing more than glass. Most of the Suna-ninja had been knocked unconscious, scattered across the area on which their bodies had landed.

"What… the hell?" Baki shuttered out, picking himself up from where he was. He looked up, eyes widening at seeing a single figure walking out of the Firestorm that was slowly falling apart around him. He shuttered a bit in fear. The look in the man's eyes gave him nothing more than fear of the worst kind. It was as if he was nothing more than a mere ant to this man, even though he looked younger than he was.

Sakura, Kakashi and Temari were in the same boat, looking at the man that was walking towards them with a dark look in his eyes. The man walking towards them was tall, seemly standing at the height of five-nine, or five-ten. His black hair was long, a bit shorter than Sakura's was, but in a neat long pony-tail that blew in the wind. His eyes were a dark blue, almost the shade of the sky darkening when it's growing dark. His entire body was built from what they could see, showing a body that was far more muscular that most shinobi they had seen.

He was dress in a black shihakusho with a white sash towards his waist. Blowing in the wind behind him and somehow not being blow away from the explosion mere seconds ago, was a white haori which he had draped over his shoulders rather than actually wearing it. At his right hip, which Sakura had instant taken notice of, was a standard Katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Even though he had the katana in his sheath, for some reason, Sakura could practically feel the power radiating from the blade. It caused her to shiver in fear; it was like the sword was made for reaping lives.

Getting over his shock, Baki narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked at the man. "Surround him," He ordered, "NOW!"

Shakily, and filled with fear, the Suna-ninja that did managed to stay conscious from the unknown individual's arrival surrounded the man in a circle. Baki stood, along with Temari and the remaining two members of Team Seven. They walked slowly towards the man, with a lot of caution due to the power the man had admitted. A friend or an enemy, they didn't know which one he was. That's why they had to stay on guard at all times. From the man's stance and the way his dark blue eyes seem to glare at all of them, it looks like he could kill all of them without any problem at all.

"Who are you?" Baki asked, looking at the man with a now dangerous look in his eyes. But it was nothing more than a front, a fix to make sure the man didn't see the great fear that had built in his eyes.

The long black haired man said nothing at first, casting his gaze towards Team Seven which grew darker when landing on them. Both Kakashi and Sakura stepped back a bit, both ready themselves if the man made a move to kill the both of them. It was no surprise that over the four years that has passed, that Konohagakure no Sato had gain more enemies than they ever had before. The only thing they can think of was that he was nothing more than an enemy sent to kill them, probably from a village that Danzo might have sent Shinobi in to attack to take over their government.

"My name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto," The man said with a voice that demanded nothing but respect from all around him.

"Why are you here?" Temari asked; her war fan ready at any moment if the man attacked. "Who sent you here?"

"Where is Sabaku no Gaara?"

******.**

******.**

******.**

**__****End Chapter Three**

**__****A/N: ****Don't** say it because I already know, the chapter here was a bit boring. But, the next chapter will be starting the beginning of everything will know of. Hope you're ready for it, because I'm going to have fun writing it. Well, now that I'm here I might have well ask while I have the chance. I have read this week chapter of both Bleach and Naruto, and I only have one thing to say about both of them.

**__****Bleach: **Okay, if anyone is with me, then who think this war as gone from badass, to FREAKY extremely brutal? Man that was freaking intense. I never thought something like that would happen! Attacking a small girl like that without any hesitation whatsoever? Just how brutal will these Quincy bastards go to win this war? Well I have not a single complain about anything. I love everything there is about this arc.

**__****Naruto: **Got to say I like Naruto as well, with all the things we are learning about the Juubi. But I am sad to say this, but I'm tired of the crap with having to motivate Naruto every time something bad seems to happen to him. I don't know, isn't this like the fourth time this has happens in this war? Man that need to stop. He needs to start kicking ass and taking heads later! Lol. But everything else I liked, that was the only complaint I have. So I only have one question, which war out of the two seem like the most brutal? She give me your answer on the review you give. See ya later! And hoped ya enjoyed the chapter.

The next fic I'll be updating is A Forged Destiny: March to Glory

**__****Tensa Zangetsu 17**

**__****Signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: **_Absolute Dominates

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Naruto; all copyrights belong to Tite Kubo, Masashi Kishimoto and Suiesha and Viz media. This is strictly for fan purposes or, in my case and some others that enjoy my writing, their enjoyment.

_**Rating: **_M

_**Author Notes: **_Take this little time of mind (Lol) to say thank you too all my readers that enjoy the things that I write on this site. My writers may not be as good as others (from what you seen from my other fic's), but I do try my best to lay down what I could with the time I do have. I get flamed a critics sometimes do to my work, but that is something normal to receive when you are posting thinks on this site. So, it's not as much as I would like to do, but I thank all of you for taking time out of your day to read my work. Lol! It's not like I have anything better to do when I'm off (other than my beautiful girlfriend). But, I need something to get these ideas out of my head before it explodes so thanks. Well, enough with that.

_**Team Seven and Developments of other characters: **_Yea I know, I should focus on Naruto/Yamamoto as much as other authors do in others fics that are similar to this one. Thanks for reminding me about that _**GodShadow**_, even though you do have a violent way of trying to tell someone something. Even though I would like to do something like that, a fist slamming into the back of mind just can't let that happen, the reason? It was a kind of development to see what the others in Konohagakure no Sato having been doing over the four years in their dimension since Naruto has been dead. See where I'm going with this? Even though you hate Konohagakure no Sato with a passion and your reason are your own man so I can't force it on you not to hate them, but I do not hate them at all really.

I'm not going to focus much on them, but I just wanted to have chapter three as a development chapter to tell the readers how Konoha has been doing since Naruto's death. It's not only that either, as the story goes on, you will see that a lot of things as changed in the Elemental Nations since Naruto's death. Hope you get where I'm going with this! But thanks for reading anyway man.

_**Kakashi Hatake: **_I don't even have to explain this to you all, for the millions of crossover/regular fanfiction's out there, you know how much this character is bashed. Well it's not going to happen in this fic, but you already know this. Just like other things I planned on setting up, the sliver haired jonin will act a bit differently due to Naruto's death, which he takes a large amount of the blame for. When he does find out about Yamamoto being Naruto, he will not try to earn his forgiveness by begging him. No, he will earn his forgiveness by taking action, not the way I'm used to seeing in some great fic.

_**Sakura Haruno: **_The changes? Hope you like the development I made with her. Yes, with everything that happened to cause Naruto's death, this girl as taken his death the hardest out of them all. She blames herself for what happened and do to this; it will evolve around how her skill set will be in Like a Raging Fire. I will say it again, I do not hate Sakura like most others, I actually like her character and everything she has done. Just like Kakashi, and far worst, she has been bashed way worst in almost all good fics I have read. Actually, from what I have seen when looking on the section in Naruto fics, she bashed the most out of the entire Narutoverse. Well, that will not happen here. I will make her a strong person in this, something that I will try to build that you all will like.

_**Sasuke Uchiha: **_Yeah, he's bashed a lot as well, but most of it he deserves for all the shit he has done since Naruto as began. But, with everything he has done, I can't help but like his character a bit. Well, I have planned this for a long time now to do something with the Uchiha Avenger. Many have used his character right, along with the way he acts in the manga. Well, I planned to change that a bit. He'll be the same, but some things will be different when I do show his appearance in the fic. Hope you like it!

_**Thanks Beta: **_Thank you again KratosTheGodofWar for being my beta for this chapter and more to come. Its helps a lot, and it means a lot

_**Summary: **_Illest girl alive, realest girl around. Like a flickering flame, since he was born he had always been a seed of constant failures. In death he accomplish something greater than in his passed life than he ever hope for, but as he lays dying, he could still hear her voice. He had been executed and betrayed by the people he cared for, but out of everyone he could remember, he could still remember those last moments. Out of everyone that saw him, lied to him over the years of being his friend, she kept truthful and real to him. Even in death, he could never forget her.

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Onto the Story**_

_**Like a Raging Fire**_

She shivered

Why? Haruno Sakura really couldn't tell. It wasn't that she founded him sexually attractive or anything, it was just that she could tell just by looking at him, that this young man standing mere inches away from her demanded respect. It was just something that her body could tell; just by the way the black haired man looked at them like they were nothing more than ants compared to him. In all honestly Sakura knew deep down in her heart that she should feel angry about this, for allowing her body to feel any type of fear for this man, but it was just something that her body couldn't stop. This man radiated power! She could practically feel it nipping at her skin as she stood so close to him. Without even noticing it, her left hand clenched tighter around her large naginata, fearing for the worst if this man did plan on attacking them by the cold look in his eyes.

The thoughts that plunged into her mind set were case out immediately, knowing that not a single thought was correct on what she was seeing. From what she was seeing and feeling from the man before them, he had the chakra level of that of a civilian, but does have power that was still rolling off of his body in small waves; it was nothing more than facts that this man was powerful. Just because he didn't seem to have a large chakra pool that didn't mean that he was weak, she learn that four years ago when she had met Rock Lee and saw his determination to become stronger, even without the use of chakra. The black haired man seem to be the same, and the way he held himself along with his stance, she could tell in an instant that this man was a swords master of the greatest kind she might come across. A very small smile appeared on her face. Remembering just how much that lesson was drilled into her during her two years around the Elemental Nations, along with spending a year in the country of _**Tetsu no Kuni (**_Land _of Iron__**).**_

Both the silver haired Jonin at her side and her teacher in the Land of Iron drilled that lesson in her head. Even though not as common as Shinobi in the Elemental Nations, samurai were a unique type of warrior that prides themselves in their honor. By that, some Shinobi thought of them as nothing more than weaklings, samurai who use chakra to be able to strengthen their power to match that of a Shinobi. But even with that, from the pain and hardships she'd went through over the years of trying to become a better person, she knew that chakra wasn't the thing in this world that made a person strong like some might think. Even without chakra, a samurai could be just a strong as a Shinobi with or without it, the only thing that really matter was just how much that person was skilled with his katana.

She shook her head a bit, her long pink hair flying around her head a bit as she did. That was just nothing more than mere thoughts. Just because he didn't have chakra, did not mean that he didn't have some type of power within him. What she was feeling from this man did feel a bit like chakra, but it wasn't nearly as much as it should be. This power… felt different; almost heavy as the man seem to admit it a bit around his body on purpose, like he was trying to lure on of them to attack him. It was a bit unsettling, but it was just something she was going to have to deal with until this man gave them a sign that he wasn't here to annihilate them like nothing more than mere tools that were no more of further use to their villages.

Looking at the Suna-Shinobi that Baki had sent to surround them man, it really didn't take much to see that they were deadly nervous to be around this man. From the way a good section of the large gate in front of them was nothing more than shattered glass, she really couldn't blame them for being as scared as they were. The bodies that laid around them were unconscious, but it was a bit hard to believe that it was just because of this black haired man doing nothing more than releasing his power around them. She tightened her right fist a bit, wanting to know just what it was that he did to have this kind of effect on the surrounding area around him. She had no reason on why she wanted to know; maybe it was just that even though he was somewhat an enemy right now, she admired his power and the way he doesn't even flinch with them around him.

"Identify yourself now stranger!" The Suna Jonin commander order out; his voice carry a sharp edge to it as he looked at the black haired samurai before him, "Where did you come from and why are you here?"

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto, stared at the people surrounding him with an almost bored expression on his face. This was something that he had counted on to happen, due to the fact of the way he made his way into the village of Sunagakure no Sato. Yes, he could have just entered the village by just walking in like a normal person would have, and maybe if things weren't as serious as they were, then maybe he would have taken that route. But it wasn't. Even while traveling here at insane speeds compared to the others around him, the now young Soutaicho could feel that something was wrong. It wasn't the fact that he could not feel Gaara's present in the village; something was wrong that he could slowly feel Gaara's life force leaving his body, even though it was small and painful.

His first option before he even took off was to head to the place where he could feel Gaara, but he frowned at the thought when he had lost the track of where the red-haired Shinobi was. It felt like something was blocking him from finding him, but he could also feel that the source that was doing it was using a good bit of its power to be able to accomplish something like this. No matter though, when he got what he needed from out of this village, then it was only a matter of time before he was able to find Gaara, which he knew will lead him directly towards those bastards that his king wants him to destroy from out of existence. It was small, almost untraceable for others to see, but Shigekuni could feel a small dark smirk go across his face at the pure excitement he felt at killing these… scum. It was only a matter of time really, and even though he will never allow someone to see it, he was going to enjoy every second of killing them.

His eyes narrowed, but it wasn't out of anger, it was out of amusement at feeling something he hasn't felt in over a thousand years. Even though he knew for a fact that the prey he was going after was weaker than him by miles, he just couldn't help from feeling a bit of bloodlust and excitement flaring out of his body. It was really something that no one could blame him for, even though the Soul Society and the Gotei Thirteen had been his greatest treasure in his second life, he really didn't get to fight as much as he had wanted to. While watching his soldiers go out to fight and protect what they believed in, he felt the pride of a father as they did so. But even though it was small, he wanted nothing else but to be able to fight alongside of them much more than he had before he had died.

But he couldn't, his position demanded that he allowed his Taichou's to fight before he did. It was sometimes really hard to do, watching as most of them were beaten to near death or almost killed, but it was the only thing he could do to make sure that he believed in them to protect Soul Society. But none of that matter now. To his utter shame and anger, when it really came time for him to protect them like he should, he failed utterly against a man that he thought he had killed a thousand years ago. He cursed himself again for not seeing through it. If he just wouldn't have let his anger get the best of him, he would have seen that the Yhwach he was fighting was nothing more than a cheap Quincy with the unique ability to transform himself into Yhwach himself.

Dammit! If he just would have seen it and disposed of him quicker, then he knew for a fact that he would have been able to kill the real Yhwach with no problem with his Bankai. But it didn't happen, and it was something that he was going to live with for the rest of his days in this dimension. He was glad though, from what his king had told him, the Gotei Thirteen had come out of the battle with the winner and Wandenreich as the one that was defeated. Here and now was his time, his time to make amends for his past mistakes, and he was not going to fail no matter what stood in his way. His old personality was coming back, not that of Uzumaki Naruto, but that of a powerful young Shigekuni Yamamoto that was feared throughout all three dimensions.

Casting his thoughts aside for another time, Shigekuni looked at the Suna-ninja with the same cold look in his eyes, the one that sent fear down his enemies' spine. He wasn't releasing his spiritual pressure; due to him not even needing it, the same effect happen almost instantly. The elite Jonin of Sunagakure no Sato froze up for a second, feeling like his very life was being sucked from his body the longer he looked into those cold dark blue eyes. But he held on has long as he could and forced the fear out of his body, a long time in service as a Shinobi of Suna has taught him never to fear his enemy no matter how strong they were compared to him. Even though it was hard, he wasn't going to allow this man to know that he feared him greatly.

'_Impressive, _the long black haired former Soutaicho complimented. _He managed not to break down into a mess… even though it's still a bit pathetic.' _"I have already told you who I am," He spoke professional, but voice still as cold as eyes. "But I'll say it again; my name is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I am a visitor from The Soul Society to see a Suna-Shinobi by the name of Sabaku no Gaara."

Baki's face halted for a moment, and just like him, the rest of the Shinobi that were surrounding Yamamoto faces twisted into sheer rage. If they though even for a second that he was even slightly impress, then each of them were sadly mistaken, "The Kazekage?" Baki demanded; his voice covered in sheer rage. "Why are you here to see Kazekage-sama?"

If he was surprised by this, the black haired Shinigami didn't let a single bit of emotion show on his face to say he was. "He is the Kazekage of this village?" Shigekuni said a bit, taking a very small stance that the Jinchuriki of the sand biju had reached such prestigious rank, "Interesting. But why do you wish to know my purpose here? Are not all ambassadors permitted to see your Kazekage?"

Baki faltered for a moment, eyes losing a bit of its steel as he went over what the man had said before him. It was true; any ambassador that came from any village or land was permitted to see their Kage, and no matter how much the Shinobi of the village did not like the said person. The only thing that could stop something like this from happening was the Kazekage himself or that of the Council itself, but only a bit due to them not having as much power as the Kage of this village. But right now, as his eyes did not leave the man before him, it was almost unsettling to tell this man what happen to their Kage. The damage he had caused just by landing on the ground was something that he had never seen before, but he seems to not have any hostility towards the village of Suna.

"Normally yes, however…" The half covered Suna-nin lowered his guard a fraction when he sensed again no hostility coming from the black/white clad man. Seeing what their current leader was doing, the other Suna-ninja followed, slowly but surely. "Gaara-sama has been kidnapped recently."

Sabaku no Temari reared back in sheer shock, casting her gaze towards her sensei with a look of disbelief on her face. What the hell was wrong with her sensei? Telling a completely stranger that knew nothing about was going down bad lines. They knew nothing about this man, but from the way he entered her home village with the intent to cause damage to anything that stood in his way, she saw him as nothing more than an enemy towards Suna. But something was odd about him, very odd. She knew that he was an enemy from the sheer power that was coming from his body, but to her shame, it was like her entire body had frozen in fear.

"S-SENSEI?" The blonde haired Jonin of Suna called out in shock. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side, looking at the tall impressive blonde haired Suna Shinobi before him. Even though he wasn't attracted to her in anyway, it was just he was impressed the way he carried herself. Even though she was a woman, which men were bound to look at her like she was weak, she held herself in a way that demanded respect from anyone that stood in her way. Her attitude on the other hand about him was somewhat understandable; he was a person that just destroyed their wall defenses like it was nothing, so she had a reason to be cautious. The way she acted really reminded him of Soi-fon Taichou, even if it was small due to the way they acted towards potential enemies before them.

She was dressed in a somewhat dark purple overcoat, outlined by a grayish color, with the collar being folded. Under was a dark violet turtleneck, which covered her large breasts from viewing eyes of the men around them. She wore tight black Shinobi pants that went up to her knees, being held up by a dark red belt and a second gray one that tilted to the size to go over her left pocket. Her hair was in three long ponytail, two at the top while another was at the bottom of the two, all three hanging down to her upper back. She wore purple Shinobi sandals which were stopped by the fishnet sockets that ended where her pants did; she also had a long black line going over her nose for some reason that was unknown to him.

Her hands were covered in black metal plated gloves, which was covered a good bit by the long purple overcoat. In both her hands, which impressed the Shinigami, were two large battle-fans, which were covered in some type of design. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at him, but she was trying hard to cover up the small amount of fear that she was holding for him. He couldn't blame her for something like that; any other in her situation would be in the same boot as her.

He turns back towards Baki, not even bothering with the older sister of Gaara. If what the Suna Jonin had told him was correct, then he had no doubt in his mind that this was none other than Akatsuki's doing. If he could remember from what his old sensei had told him, the Akatsuki were going to wait a full three years before they do started hunting for the tailed beast. He smirked at that, if what he thought was right, than this was going to be more fun than he had originally thought, "How?"

"And why would an Ambassador from where was it, Soul Society, wish to know something like this?" Temari asked, green eyes flashing in anger as she looked at the black haired samurai.

"My interests are my own," Shigekuni told her, his voice still holding the powerful edge to it.

The Jonin of Suna took a visible step back, her eyes widening when she saw the dangerous, merciless dark blue eyes that were staring back at her.

"For now I simply wish my questions to be answered so I may locate Gaara and conclude my business." The black haired Shinigami said, removing his gaze from a fearful Temari.

"And what is this business, if I may ask?" Baki asked; eyes still narrowed as he looked at the man before him.

"Shigekuni-san" A familiar voice called out.

Yamamoto turned a bit; eyes widen a fraction mentally as he took in the tall pink haired woman that stood before him. Just like Temari, she was impressive as well, but just a bit more than that of the Suna-Jonin. She was wearing a black hakama which was being held by a blood red sash, along with the top portion of her cloths being similar to that of the Stealth Force. He had to admit, even though he didn't want to, that the girl standing before him was beautiful. But her looks wasn't what made her look that way to him, it was the way she carried herself, along with the large naginata at her side as well. He was a bit shocked though, around her body being worn as a coat was the old orange/blue jumpsuit jacket he uses to wear just before he had died.

"What is it?" He asked her, looking over towards Kakashi to see that he too had changed as well. It wasn't much like that of Sakura, but it was still a bit of a changed from what he had remembered his former sensei from.

Sakura nodded a bit, stepping forward as she looked at the man before her directly in the eyes. "Conducting your business may be hard," She started to explained. "The reason why we are here is to help rescue Kazekage-sama from the Akatsuki before they are able to extract the biju he holds from within his body."

Temari glared at the pink haired traitor, feeling livid that she would even dare tell this stranger about what had happened to her younger brother. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She all but snapped in rage. "You have no right to tell an outsider about what happened to our village's Kage!"

The pink haired Shinobi glared at her, the lone piercing gaze causing Temari to falter a bit. "Even though you don't like it, we need as much help as we can get." She pointed towards Kakashi, who was standing by her side. "Even though both I and Kakashi-sensei are strong, we cannot take on two S-class missing ninja on by ourselves."

Yamamoto ignored the blonde haired woman, turning towards the pink haired Shinobi with a frown on his face, "The Akatsuki?" He turned towards Baki, a small look of disgust crossing over his face. "They have taken your Kazekage?"

Baki looked to Sakura with an expression of sheer annoyance, making it clear that the Jonin had intended on keeping the intimate details of Gaara's kidnapping a secret on a need-to-know basis. When he looked back to black haired shinigami, he nodded. "Hai, Kazekage-sama fought and was taken by a member of Akatsuki. It was then later confirmed that there were two Akatsuki members present at the time."

Disgraceful, it was the only word that come flying from his mind as he stared at the covered Suna Jonin before him. How was something like that even possible? Was this village security that bad that they allowed two missing ninja to enter their village? Not only that, but kidnap their leader as well? It was nothing more than a disgrace on their part. These Akatsuki members couldn't be on the level on neither Aizen nor Yhwach, so the only thing he could think of was that the village's security was weak. In the back of his mind, he wondered where the Shinobi of this village were when they leader was being kidnapped from under there very noses.

"You allowed your own leader to get kidnapped? Own your own territory?" Yamamoto asked his voice cold with disdain.

Hearing the disdain in the man's voice, Baki's eyes narrowed. "What are you implying by that?" He asked… no demanded from the man.

"You're pathetic." The words came out without any hesitation whatsoever, and for a moment, Baki was shock by the man's boldness to even say something like that.

"You _**dare **_say something like that?" Temari said, feeling her anger boiling over at the man's disrespectful words towards her village and sensei. "You are in the village of Sunagakure no Sato, a proud place of strong Shinobi who would risk their lives to protect their Kazekage. And you dare say something like that in front of us?"

Yamamoto shook his head a bit, his eyes not wavering for a second as he looked at each and every last one of them. "It has nothing to with me trying to disrespect you are your village, Temari-san." He replied to her, "It's nothing but cold hard facts that are being displayed to me." He turned towards Baki, "Tell me, Baki-san. This fight against Gaara-san and the Akatsuki member, could the Shinobi of Sunagakure no Sato see it?"

Too her utter shame and sheer shock, Baki nodded with a sad shame look in his eye. "Yes," He answered truthfully. "But it was a battle in the sky, one that we could not get to."

Yamamoto nodded as he processed the information that was giving to him, already confirming what he had already thought. "I assume then that Konohagakure no Sato and that of Kumogakure no Sato is here to assist in his recovery. No doubt in an attempt to foster good will and favor rather than out of any genuine interest to offer aid."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Yamamoto at this, as did Sakura. But it wasn't out of anger or hate towards the man for what he said towards their home village, since they knew what he was saying was nothing but the truth. They narrowed their eyes in anger because they knew it was nothing more than the truth, due to that bastard Danzo not doing anything to help even the villages he calls allies. But they had to hold it in as long as they could; it was only a matter of time before they were able to remove both the Council from power along with that man from the Hokage seat. That was something that he didn't deserve. He robbed that seat from Tsunade-sama, the person that it belongs to far more than him.

Baki nodded slowly, covering up his shock. "It would appear that Konoha is indeed here to offer help. They arrived moments before you appeared Yamamoto-dono." He answered, adding the suffix to the man's name without even noticing it. "Would you like to join us as we make for the Kazekage tower? Perhaps you may wish to offer your assistance if you wish to meet with Gaara-sama."

Shigekuni smirked a bit, though it was small, it was a bit unsettling to see it on his face. "While that will not be necessary, I do however have one request." He held out a finger, pointed it directly at a building that had managed to survive during his entrance into the village. "I ask that you do not hold this against me, but I am someone that does not like to be spied on."

Before either of them could tell what he was talking about, a massive blast of lighting suddenly shot from his finger, tearing up the very ground it traveled on just before it exploded on contact with the building it was aimed at. Sakura covered her face a bit, eye narrowing as she looked at the two figures that shot out of the building just before the blast connected. Looking towards where they were heading, she looked over towards Yamamoto to see that he was frowning at his finger for some reason. Cursing, she use Shunshin as quickly as she could, appearing before the black haired samurai in a cloud of smoke, her large naginata already in mid swing. She frowned slightly, watching as the figures dodged her strike and rushed behind Yamamoto, aiming directly to attack the man in his back.

It happened to fast, far too fast for either of them to see. The only thing that gave her a clue that what happen was the way Yamamoto's eyes narrowed slightly, along with him slamming his hand over the handle of his katana. The next instant, he swung. Sakura couldn't help but stare in sheer awe as a massive wave of orange/red flames seem to slam into the two figures, causing them to slam directly into the building that was behind them. The flames disappeared as the man sheathed his sword, but it didn't cause the effect of sheer shock on the people around him for what they had seen before their eyes.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, not even looking at the two that tried to attack him. "Even though that was nice of you to do," He suddenly spoke up, snapping Sakura out of her shock. "I do not need the help of a Konoha Shinobi to protect me."

Sakura slowly glared at him, feeling angry that he still thought of the village of Konoha as Danzo as made it over the last four years. "If that is what you wish, then so be it." She bowed to him, showing a sign of sheer respect that was somewhat of a shock to Yamamoto, even though he did show it. "But I highly ask you to stop disrespecting my village like that."

Shigekuni raised a brow at that, "Oh." He shifted his stance to be directly in front of her, and his eyes narrowed down coldly on her. "And why should I?"

Sakura kept her head down, for some reason this man just deserved the respect that she was giving him. It was only a gut feeling, but she felt that this man as gone through hellish battles that deserved it. "You don't have to at all Shigekuni-san," She answered truthfully. "But my village is not what you think it is, and I still have people in that village that I care dearly about. If you want to blame anyway that Konoha has been acting over the four years, then blame that damn council and the Hokage."

Even though he didn't show it, he was a bit curious on the sheer hatred she could hear from the girl's voice when she had said the council and Hokage, "Hokage? Do you mean Senju Tsunade?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No." She answered him. "Four years ago, after the death of a…." She paused for a moment, feeling herself chock up at this, "My dear friend at the hands of both the council and the now Sixth Hokage, Shimura Danzo. They deem my master, Tsunade-sama unfit to hold the title of Hokage."

"You're the student of the Fifth Hokage?" Yamamoto asked in a bit of surprise.

Sakura raised her body, looking at the man in front of her with the same emotionless look in her eyes. "Yes, my master is that of Tsunade-sama." She titled her head to the side, "Is that a problem?"

Narrowing his eyes at the pink haired girl, Yamamoto moved over towards the side and headed in the direction of large sand-like tower in the distance. "No," He said. "It is not a problem that concerns me in the least."

She watched him walk away, wondering why she felt a deep anger rolling off of his body at the name of Danzo. "I wonder," She said slowly. Her eye narrowed a bit, wondering if Danzo had done something to invoke this man's wrath upon him. If what she was thinking was correct, which she hoped was; then they might just have an alley to take down that old bastard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing; Kumo-ninja?!"

Standing close to his student's side, Hatake Kakashi narrowed his lone eye at the two figures that were still struggling to pick themselves up from the building they were slammed into. Even though he was like his remaining student being angry at the disrespect towards his home village, he knew that it was nothing that he could do about it. But from the way he heard Yamamoto was talking, it really didn't sound like he hated Konohagakure no Sato in general, just certain people that was within the village. It was small and well hidden, but he could tell by the way the man had looked at them that he held no love for them as well. Well he just had to deal with it, now that Baki-san had involved him as an ally; he had to work with him as best as he could to make sure they were able to get Gaara back.

Dismissing those thoughts at the current moment, he glared coldly at the two Kumo-ninja that had finally mange to pick themselves up. "Now, since you were finally able to pick yourself up after that pathetic attempt to attack someone," He said with sarcasm dripping from his words. "What is the meaning of Shinobi of Kumogakure no Sato doing in Suna of all places?"

The two Kumo Shinobi before him looked like nothing more than Chunin at best; ones that were had probably been one for a year or two. One the left was a dark-skinned Kunoichi with long red hair and dark amber eyes. She was a bit flat-chested, giving the impression that she was a girl around the age of fourteen or fifteen, but it was only a guess that he made. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure white flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a white forehead protector which she wears like a bandana. She also seemed to carry a long sword on her back, one that Kakashi was a bit impressed with from what he was seeing.

The one of the right was a young, dark-skinned man with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hands guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector. He seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face, as though he was in a deep contemplation and sucking on a lollipop. He also carried a long sword on his back, similar to the young woman standing at his side.

The dark-skinned girl glared at him, eyes filled with murderous intent. "I don't have to answer to a damn Konoha _**dog!**_" She spat out venomously.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his right hand inching closer towards the handle of his katana. In all honestly, he really never trusted or like Kumogakure no Sato. To him, they were nothing more than cowardly bastards that use underhanded tactics to be able to get what they want. When they are caught with what they are doing, they will swear over everything that it wasn't them that had anything that they had nothing to do with the ninja that was caught. It had happen before when he wasn't even born yet, with his sensei's wife, Uzumaki Kushina, a woman that acted like his mother when he really didn't have anyone. Years later they tried again but failed, when they tried to kidnap the heir to the Hyuuga bloodline, Hinata Hyuuga.

His hand was suddenly caught, and he turns around to see Baki glaring at him. "What is the meaning of this Baki-san?" He asked, trying to keep it as professional as possible. "Why are there Kumo-ninja here?"

Letting go of the sliver haired Jonin's arm, the half covered Jonin of Suna turns on his heel and headed directly behind that of the black haired Shinigami. "It is really none of your business, Hatake-san." He stopped for a moment, turning his cold gaze back on the Cyclops. "We asked for their help, it's just something that simple."

Straighten himself out, Kakashi glared at the man. "And pray tell why that is?" He asked, voice filled with coldness, "You asked for Konoha's help. So what is the reason why you would ask for their help when you have ours?"

"It's simple," Baki said. "We don't trust you or Konohagakure no Sato. To help us and look after to see if you would do anything to cause harm to the village of Suna, I asked for their help in bringing back our Kazekage."

Kakashi growled mentally at that, but kept his face as emotionless as ever. "What was the reason why they attacked Yamamoto-san?" He asked. "There was no reason to do so."

"Even though he wants to help us, we don't trust him either." Baki stated, not really caring that he could feel a small amount of killer intent leaking from Kakashi's body. "Kumo has been asked to help to bring back Gaara-sama, along with watching over you and your traitorous student, along with now that of Yamamoto-san."

Up ahead, both Temari and Yamamoto were walking along side each other, neither of them speaking a word to each other. "I apologize Yamamoto-san," Temari said in a hushed tone that only the young Shinigami could hear.

"And why are you apologizing to me?" Yamamoto asked, not even glancing at the girl that was walking at his side.

"I sorry for the trouble both Konoha and Kumo may have caused you," The blond haired jonin answered, "Kumo is only here on orders from their Raikage to help bring back my brother from what I can see. But like you said, I can along tell that Konoha is only here for their only selfish gains."

"And why is that I might ask?"

Temari scoffed a bit in a chipped tone, feeling the same anger build up in her for Konoha for killing her brother's only friend. "Konoha has fallen in the past few years. According to what I can remember, a ninja, Uchiha Sasuke actually abandoned Konoha in favor of one of Konoha's S-class missing ninja. Uzumaki Naruto, a person my brother still to this day sees as a dear friend, was a part of the team sent to retrieve the Uchiha and ended up failing in the process. It was because of this that Konoha had him killed, twisting the reality of things."

Yamamoto nodded, "Pardon me for asking a question I have no business to knowing, but why does Suna remain an ally of Konoha if the relationship is less than favorable?"

"Konoha's Hokage, Shimura Danzo, has applied a threat of war should we negate the Treaties we have with them. Even a neutral stance will have them attack us. Right now, Suna doesn't have the military might to defend against the combined forces of Konoha right now." Temari finished explaining.

"You seem a bit confident for some reason." Yamamoto asked, catching onto the tone of the girl by his side. "Why is that?"

Temari smirked a bit, "You heard that?" She replied. "But to answer your question, it's that slowly but surely, Konoha is losing power. The other Four Nations have been planning for the last two years to attack them, to make sure they pay for the pain they had caused over the year ever since they killed their jinchuriki four years ago."

Yamamoto frowned at that, if what she was saying was true, then it was only a matter of time before four of the Elemental Nations attacked Konohagakure no Sato and destroyed it from the face of the Earth. If what his king said was true, then he had a mission to protect Konoha as well from any threat that stood in its way. But that couldn't happen now; he needed to learn more about this attack before he was able to really make his move against Konoha, to take out every last person that his king wanted dead. But before that could happen, he needed to take care of this little thing first, saving Gaara and making sure that the Akatsuki that kidnapped him was burn away from the very cycle of rebirth. He chuckled darkly a bit at it, not even noticing it cause Temari to take a step back in fear.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Miles away from Sunagakure no Sato**_

_**Unknown Location**_

Ripple-patterned eyes flickered to life on a silhouette. It stood upon one of the fingers of an eerie statue. The statue had nine eyes, four of which were open. Its spiked teeth were open in a twisted grimace. Seven other silhouette's appeared on each of the other fingers.

Ripple-patterned eyed figure snapped his gaze at each one, eyes narrowed into tight cold slits as he looked at each person that had appeared before him. "_**Where are Sasori and Deidara?**_" He stated in a cold tone, "_**What is taking them so look to appear before us?**_"

"_**HA! Those damn idiots probably couldn't even handle one Jinchuriki,**_" One figure barked, his voice filled with nothing more than a deep insanity. "_**You should have sent me! I would have loved sacrificing it to that of Lord Jashin-sama**_" This figure had amethyst eyes and an unconventional scythe with three blades on his back.

"Who's an idiot, Hidan? Do you wish to die for making me angry?" a quiet voice reverberated throughout the dark chamber. Two figures approached the statue. The first one that had answered was huge, a giant of a man, and had an expressionless, wooden face. His back was hunched, and he was walking towards the giant statue like an animal that would crawl or walk on all fours. The second was a bit thin, standing above the other figure by only a foot or two. He had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a mass of hair covering his left eye from view.

The shorter one threw a bloody and brunt body into the circle where the Akatsuki members were gathered, "Yeah, Hidan! He was easy, yeah! A real weakling with nothing special about him other than that sand of his," The blonde one cried out.

"Quiet, Deidara. We have no time for you to be arguing with nothing more than a weakling. "The other figure said coldly, completely ignoring the cries of the one known as Hidan. He turned towards the figure with the ripple-patterned eyes, the obvious leader of the group, and bowed. The now identified Deidara hastily followed suite, "Leader-sama. We have returned with the _**Ichibi no Tanuki**_, _**Shukaku**_."

The Leader of the criminal organization, Akatsuki nodded at this. "_**So you have,**_" He responded. "_**Quickly, we must begin the ritual.**_"

Before the man was able to begin, the ground in front of them suddenly shifted like it was turning into mud of some sort. The image blurred for a moment before it cleared to show to be a man or a creature of some sort, due to the large Venus fly trap appearance it had. One side of the man/creature was white, while the other half seems to be solid black. The two seem to be a combination between both that of Ying and Yang. "I have important news for ya, Leader-sama."

"_**What is it Zetsu?**_"

"_**It seems Sunagakure no Sato have sent for reinforcements to help them rescue their lost leader. I've noticed two teams heading for our location. However, there's one figure that seems be Shinobi of neither Konoha or Kumo.**_" The black side spoke up; it's voice eerie as an insect crawling on the ground.

A figure, one of a woman, glanced at the leader by her side with grey eyes. "_**If what Zetsu says is true, Leader-sama, then we must do something before they reach here.**_" She spoke up, her voice emotionless as she stared at the man at her side. "_**If either of those teams arrives here before the ritual is finish then they could possibly ruin everything.**_"

The Leader close his eyes for a second, going over everything he had heard from his comrades. Yes, from the very start since they had arrived in Suna, he knew that the Suna-ninja had sent for both Konoha and Kumo for help. But this other figure that appeared before all of them was a bit… unsettling to him for some reason. It wasn't that he was afraid of his power, impressive it may be, he was confident enough that he could defeat him if he even lived that long. What bothered him a bit was that deep inside he could tell that this man was still hiding a very large amount of power away from his eyes.

This man, whoever he is, was far more than what he or the others could seem to calculate right now. From first glance, he looks nothing more than a normal weak samurai that's trying to be strong in a world where he doesn't belong. But that was nothing more than a lie, it was like he was hiding his power, or he really just didn't care about what others thought of him. His rippled eyes narrowed a bit, remembering how hard it was to block the man away from finding both Deidara and Sasori. If he hadn't gave up on looking, then he really didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold him off. He glanced at Zetsu, keeping his gaze on him to tell him more about what he had learned.

Seeing his leaders look, Zetsu nodded and continued. "This figure… is a bit unsettling from what I seen from him, "The white one said.

Another figure on of the large fingers looked at him, small blue eyes filled with bloodlust. "_**What do you mean by that, huh Zetsu?**_" He chuckled darkly, holding tightly onto the large covered broadsword in his right hand. "_**To me, it sounds like you're scared of this man**_."

"As a matter of fact Kisame, I really am." The others froze at this, looking at the yin/yang symbol man with a small bit of surprise on their faces.

"_**And why is that Zetsu?**_" Another figure spoke up, his blood red eyes shifting towards the man on the ground before them. "_**What has he done to make you feel this way?**_"

"_**We're good at what we do.**_" The black side of Zetsu answered, "_**But against this man, none of that seem to matter. Even when the Shinobi around me could not tell I was around, he on the other hand did. The only reason I was able to escape was because it seems that he was distracted by something.**_"

The Leader nodded at this, looking over towards the hunch back form of Sasori. "_**Is the seal you attached to the entrance working?**_" He asked, "_**Will it hold them long enough for us to finish the ritual?**_"

Sasori bowed, "Yes Leader-sama. The seal I placed around the area of where we currently are will hold. It is a matter you need not concern yourself with."

The rippled-eyed leader nodded, glancing over towards the blood red figure in the distance. "_**Cancel out the plan we set out before.**_" He ordered, "_**I want both you, Itachi and Kisame to meet these teams before they reach here. Hold them off as long as you can, if you think you can do it; then kill them, all of them.**_"

The mentioned members of the Akatsuki gave curt nods in acknowledgment and disappeared.

The leader raised his hands and the statue on which the members of the Akatsuki stood came to life. The hands of the statue began to glow with a green eerie light, each one marked with a kanji of their respective rings. "_**Funijutsu: Genryu Kyufujin (**__Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals__**)!**_" The figure roared out, moving his hands into a ram seal. The giant statue roared once and nine streams of chakra shaped like dragons erupted from its gaping maw and into Gaara's comatose form. The moment the streams of chakra touched the incapacitated jinchuriki, Gaara began to scream and thrash, even has his body begun to float in front of the statue. Frothy, red substance began to pour from Gaara's eyes and mouth and began to move into the statue's waiting maw, giving the impression that is was stealing the leader of Sunagakure no Sato's soul.

_'Quickly' _The leader of the Akatsuki organization thought. _This new figure Zetsu tells me about unnerves me. He will need watching._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Few miles away from Sunagakure no Sato**_

_Ridiculous_

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's face was as expressionless as ever as he traveled through the tress of a distance forest a few miles away from Sunagakure no Sato. But inside he was a bit angry, still dealing with the fact of what happened when those Kumo ninja had attacked him. It wasn't that he had lost power of anything; he could still feel the overwhelming spiritual pressure he always had before he died. Even now during this current moment, he could not stop but take a second but fell pride at knowing just how powerful he had become. He raised his right fist a bit and held it close to his face, just seemly giving a moment to admire what he had accomplished over the few thousand years he's been fortune enough to serve under his king.

This lesson had cost him his life, but he knew from the beginning since he started his life as Shigekuni that strength his not borrowed or given to you on a silver platter. He and his Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka, had train for hundreds of years to be able to control their power, and even longer than that to be able to control the vast power of his Bankai. He suddenly shook his head mentally at that, those sudden thoughts that went through his mind was that of a Jinchuriki. His power was his own, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the beast that destroyed a major part of Konohagakure no Sato in this dimension seventeen years ago his dead, along with that of Uzumaki Naruto. They were both reborn, given a new life where both of them would not be overcome with hate or looked down upon by others just by how weak they once were.

The Kyuubi no Yoko was no longer, he was now a part of his soul as that of his Zanpakuto spirit, that of the powerful ancient flame-type zanpakuto. They both had lived a full life in Soul Society, but before they were able to rest like their King told them they deserve, then they had to carry out one more mission to be able to. Lowering his right hand, he couldn't help but give a small smirk at that, maybe his king had given him a hidden motive for doing something like this. For a long line of service, this was probably a chance to enjoy himself as best as he could, unleash the full power of his Shikai without the worry of casting his surrounding area's into nothing more than a blazing inferno of ashes and horrified screams of his enemies. Yes, maybe he was just seeing into things just a bit deeper than he should, but he really could see his old friend doing something like that for him.

Tossing those thoughts to the side for the moment, he focused on the matter that had been bothering him ever since he had left Sunagakure no Sato. His power was still the same before he had left, there was no doubt about that, but for some reason it felt… uncontrolled. He frowned at that, the memories of him not being able to control his spiritual pressure was lost to him, do to it being so long ago. Shigekuni wonder on this for a bit, trying to figure out why his king would not give him the control he had in this body before he had died. It was a bit of an annoyance really, like a small tick that wouldn't stop bothering a dog that sat by you.

_'Unless?'_

He shook his head for a moment, trying to cast out the thoughts that were clouding his mind at the moment. If what his soul was telling him was true, then the reason the Spirit King didn't give him his full control over his reiatsu was because he was giving him the potential to grow even stronger. If that was true and he took the time to train just as hard as he did in this dimension, then there was no telling how stronger he could become then what he was in his prime. The frown on his face twisted into a small dark smirk, something that was totally uncommon to be on his face. But he really couldn't help it, if it was true then the fun he was going to have in this dimension been going to be something that he had no reason but to enjoy.

Everything his king had given him was for the mission, one that he was going to fulfill with all the power that had been giving to him over the years. But he still couldn't help but frown mentally at something, a small thing that still was bothering him even now. What was the reason his king would wanted him to protect Konohagakure no Sato of all things? The same village that executed him in his previously life was Uzumaki Naruto? He sounded almost foolish for him to even thing that he would do something like that to a village that killed him. It had to be some reason why he would want him to do something like this, or he just wanted him to make amends with the village and its people. But could he really do that? Could he really protect the people that had him killed off like a dog? In a dark twisted part of his soul, he wanted nothing else but to burn every last one of them to ashes.

His dark blue eyes twisted in a tight frown, and his face formed into a scowl of one that was belittling a child. He wasn't some damn Hollow, a beast that hungered on nothing more than revenge and to kill the people that hurt him in his previously life. That was something that he could not lie about, in a small part of his heart he hated the people that had him killed because he was a threat, but that really didn't mean that he could hate the entire village. Two of his former teammates, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi both looked like they were deeply wounded far more than he had thought for his death. The pink haired woman the most, she had changed her entire form and personality from what he had remembered about her.

No matter, if they were really sorry for what they had done to him all those years ago, then they had to prove it to him through his actions. He was never a man of words as much as the other, if something really never made scene to him, then he answered those questions through that of Ryujin Jakka. Just wait for them to prove to him, for some odd reason, he could feel that the both of them would not fail him like he would have thought. When he did go to Konohagakure no Sato, and if what his king told him was true, then he had to make sure that Danzo was killed by his blade. That man from what he had heard was nothing more than a coward, using the people he had cared about to make him suffer even more before his death.

"Sorry about my teammates attacking you back there, Yamamoto-san." An easy-going voice said on the side of him.

Turning a bit to look at the source, the former Sotaicho of the Gotei thirteen looked curious at the man on the side of him. "It means nothing," He answered him, turning back towards where he was looking at before he had been distracted from his thought.

The man frowned a bit, but nonetheless tossed it aside as no mean to be disrespectful towards him. "No matter, but I would still like you to know that they will never do something like that again." The man informed, "It's just that Suna asked us to help them with the problems that as risen do to their Kage being kidnapped. Another reason is that our Raikage told them to attack anything that was seen as a threat to that of Sunagakure no Sato."

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, "My name is Darui." He introduced himself, "A Jonin-level shinobi from Kumogakure, and the right-hand-man of the Fourth Raikage-sama."

The newly known figure of Darui is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy, white hair which covered his left eye from view. He wore a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. He also had stylized characters for water and lighting tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's nature affinities. He carried a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back.

A young woman standing next to Darui glared at the two that had attacked Yamamoto, causing the two to frown angrily. She was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature who seemed to generally wears a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.

"Omoi, Karui." The short light blonde haired young woman called out to her two teammates. "What you did almost caused problems with an unknown land, so no cool."

Omoi frown at that, looking towards Yamamoto with a small look of shame on his face. "Sorry about that, Yamamoto-san." He apologized, "From the way you entered the village, I thought you were an enemy that was planning on attacking it."

The girl on his left, Karui frown a bit angrily at the black haired samurai, livid at the fact that he was able to knock her away like she was nothing more than a fly to him. "Well, maybe the baka should learn how to enter a village without destroying a part of its wall." She snapped amber eyes narrowed as she looked at his back. "Baka, just what kind of ninja are you?"

"That's the point," Yamamoto spoke up, his voice carry a powerful edge to it. He still was looking at her though, which caused the dark-skinned girl to glare at him even more. "I'm not some weak ninja child; on the other hand, I am a person that follows through with his pride and honor, and that of my blade."

Karui growled at that, "Don't you dare call me weak you bastard!" She snapped at him. "And I am not a child!"

"Compared to me, yes you are." Shigekuni said, "The way you're acting doesn't give you the right to even say you're an adult."

"Just because I don't follow that stupid method you samurai have?" The red haired laughed, her voice filled with mock. "In the Shinobi world, something like that would get you killed."

"No," Yamamoto said, looking at the girl for the first time with a tight, dark look in his eyes. "But if you don't stay silent, then you just might end up dead here and now."

Karui froze at that, eyes widening a bit at the sheer volume of pressure that seem to slam into her entire body, but as soon as it came it was gone, only leaving her to stumble slightly in the next branch she landed on. Seeing this, Darui frown as he turned his gaze back towards that of Yamamoto's exposed back. If what he thought was true, then this man before him was far more powerful then he realized. This was something that he had no doubt that he had to report back to his boss, the black haired samurai before him was going to cause problems in the future if not looked at first. The dark-skinned Jonin just hoped that they could find something on this man, since he really never heard of a samurai with such low chakra being this strong.

"Tell me, Kumo-ninja." Yamamoto spoke up, "What do you think of Konoha ninja?" The two only members of team seven froze at that, deep frowns going over their faces.

Omoi looked at the black haired samurai with a curious look in his eyes. "And why would you ask something like that?"

"Just answer the question."

Temari, who was with them, answered the question for the Kumo-ninja. "I really can't answer that for you Yamamoto-san," She answered him truthfully. "Well, there was a time when I could trust a Konoha-nin with my life, or at least somewhere along those lines, but the trust as I told you before has dwindled quite a bit." She sighed a bit, not even caring about the solid cold glare that Sakura was throwing her way. "Really, the only people I'd even work with gladly are the Konoha nine," She pointed towards Sakura and Kakashi. "These two are not included into that."

"And why is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"As I told you," Temari explained. "Konoha's relations with the rest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations have deteriorated quite a bit. Four years ago it began with the execution of their Jinchuriki."

"That's not all." An old woman spoke up. "With no more alliances with the other villages, Konoha began to use force to maintain alliances. Since Konoha has the largest number of Shinobi in their ranks and because they were the most untouched throughout the Third Shinobi World War through the Yondaime Hokage, there was nothing much that the other villages could do, save for sparking another war. Not only that, but Danzo has taken the mantle of Hokage after Tsunade Senju collapsed from mental stress four years ago."

"That's enough!" The others paused in what they were going to say and turned to see Sakura glaring coldly at each of them. "Yes, Konoha has done a lot of bad things since that man has been appointed to Hokage, but I will not stand here and here you talk done about my village this way."

Karui smirked at her, "Are you mad Konoha-dog?" She mocked, trying to push the pink haired girl as much as she could. "Everything they have said is nothing but the truth. Your village as fallen, being nothing more than a scum of a village that doesn't even deserve to be on the face of the earth after what you did to you Jinchuriki!"

The dark-skinned was about to say something else, but froze as she felt the large, long blade of Sakura's naginata at her throat. Moving her head a bit carefully, Karui glanced to see the emerald eye girl glaring coldly at her. The bloodlust that Yamamoto was feeling from her was impressive to say the least, due to the way he saw the Kumo-ninja shaking a bit. So what he thought was true, the things that Danzo had been doing over the four years were something that they didn't like. That was one of the ways he could see if they were loyal to the man or not, but from what he has seen, he knew they weren't in the least.

"Stand down, Sakura." Kakashi ordered, holding in his anger a lot better than that of his student. His lone eyes turn towards the black haired samurai. "Konoha has done some bad things over the years as they have said, but I swear to you Yamamoto-san that nothing will happen that would expect. You to think we want you dead or something?" The black haired samurai looked at the silver haired Jonin for a minute, like he was almost testing him or something, but turned back in front of him.

Suddenly, as a small clearing appeared in the horizon, the group was alerted to a hail of shuriken that came flying from the right direction, forcing the group to scatter as they landed in the clearly.

Materializing on the ground before the rest, Yamamoto glared at the two people that stood before him. For some odd reason, his spiritual pressure was beginning to rise, like it was almost telling him that the two before him was to be killed. But he already knew this; the two before them was no doubt members of that organization Akatsuki, the same group his king wanted him to destroy. A small smirk appeared on his face, along with his bloodlust slowly building up within his body.

The first on the right was no doubt Uchiha Itachi; the glaring image of the Sharingan on full display was a sign on that. His haired was jet-black hair that was pulled back with red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. Under his eyes, were the long, pronounced tears. He was dress in the long black/red cloak of the Akatsuki, with his forehead protector scratch at the top. His gaze was stern, almost giving Sakura the impression that he was taking what was before him very seriously.

The one on the side of Itachi was a very tall and muscular shinobi, the tallest out of the many shinobi that were standing in the clearly. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue skin, small, round, white eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, much like that of a shark. His hair was styled in the form of a shark fin. His fingers were covered in a dark-purple nail polish, and on his shoulders was a large bandage covered broadsword. His grin was filled with bloodlust, one that sent shivers down the spin of most of the Shinobi before him, but Genryusai was unimpressed by the way he was leaking his killer intent.

Sakura glared at the two before them, remembering the words Jiraiya-sama had told her a year after Naruto's death. While searching for Lady Tsunade, these two bastards had come after the blonde haired ninja to try and capture him, to take him back towards their hideout and take the Kyuubi no Yoko from out of his body. If it wasn't for the white haired Sannin showing before they were able to take Naruto, then she would have no doubt that they would have had Kyuubi within their grasp by now. She frowned sadly for a second, just thinking that maybe Naruto should have been taken by them. It was wrong for her to even think something like that, but it would have been better than dying knowing his entire village betrayed him.

Eyes narrowed, Darui shifted a bit, his right hand gripping a hold of the large blade on his back. Any Shinobi of this time knew these two before them, so he wasn't going to allow himself to make any wrong moves that would end up with him and his team dead. He looked over towards the black haired samurai and narrowed his eyes, seeing how the man was looking at the two S-class Shinobi with a look of cold bloodlust in his eyes. Others would be caution with these two before them, but this samurai before him didn't even seem to look worried, it almost seem the longer he stood there he was getting bored. It was almost unsettling to see him looking like that; just how powerful could he be to be looking so clam in front of this person?

"Darui-sempai," The short blonde haired girl called out, her right hand was clenched tight on her tanto as her eyes were narrowed at the two criminals before them. "Those two are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, what do you want us to do?"

"Samui," The dark-skinned man called out, not letting his eyes leave the two men before them. "Can you read their chakra? To tell how high they are?"

The short blonde haired woman nodded, closing her eyes for a moment to feel out the two before her. She raised her hands, forming a ram seal as she quickly concentrated. A second later she opened her eyes, with a look of sheer shock on her face, which was uncommon for her. "Uchiha Itachi's levels are impressive, just as must as your sempai." She deducted, "But Kisame seems to have an insane about of chakra within his body, almost on the level of Bee-sensei."

Karui cursed, holding her blade in both her hands. "Dammit!" She took a step closer, keeping her eyes on any moves that the two would make. "Who would have thought we would meet these two of all people? This is going to be harder than I first thought."

"No, doubt about that." Omoi said, holding his katana as well. "I just hope we don't make a mistake, which will end up with us killed, and then our families will be sad." He would have kept going, but stopped as he saw Itachi step forward.

Temari cursed, eyes narrowing into slits as she took in the red clouded cloaks they had on. She opens both large fans wind, creating a powerful shockwave of wind that cracked the ground around her. Gathering a good bit of chakra towards her fans, she roared out in anger. "_**Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu (**__Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique__**)!**_" She swung her body like a top, releasing to huge waves of cutting wind with each swing of her body. The ground in front of her exploded, being cut to pieces as the blades of wind traveled across the area towards the two Akatsuki members at impressive speeds.

Both Akatsuki members didn't move, almost looking at the incoming elemental ninjutsu with a bored expression on their faces. The blonde haired Suna-ninja's eyes were narrowed into slits, looking at the two to see if they were going to move. She wanted them to suffer even if they weren't the ones that had taken her brother; it was just something that her heart was telling her. She didn't care if she didn't cut them to pieces; all she wanted was to make sure she caused some type of damage to them before they were able to attack. But it didn't seem like none of them seem to care about her jutsu, like they didn't seem think it could wound them.

"What the hell are they doing?" She growled out but eyes widening when she saw the blue Akatsuki member disappear from where he was standing. The next instant he appeared before her Kazekiri no Jutsu with a large blood thirsty grin on his fast, the large sword in his hands covered with a heavy amount of water.

"A technique like this won't work on either of us." Kisame finally spoke up, the bloodlust still dripping from his voice. "So, if it's not a problem, care to take this back?" The powerful swing finished, creating a powerful shockwave that tore the very ground from under where the jutsu exploded. A suddenly wave of water washed over them, covering a good section on where Kisame was.

Temari and the others cursed before jumping to dodge the sudden wave of water. Looking down, their eyes widen at seeing Yamamoto still standing where he was, the same expression still on his face since they landed on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dumbass?" Kauri cried out. "Get out of the way before you're killed!"

"Killed?" The black haired Shinigami finally spoke, looking at the rushing wave of water that was mere inches away from colliding with his body, "Ridiculous for you even to suggest something like that is possible." He still didn't move, but what looks like a powerful wave of flames suddenly busted from his body, turning the water before into nothing but hot vapor.

"What…" Samui looked on in shock, her face covered in an expression that was not common for her face. "Was that flames?"

"How… is that possible?" Omoi said, looking towards the black haired samurai with a somewhat nervous expression on his face. "I didn't see a single hand seal? Is he just too fast for us to see?"

The old elder of Sunagakure no Sato narrowed her eyes, almost not believing what she saw happen before her eyes. "It's not that you didn't see any hand seal, child."

Karui looked at her, wondering where the old woman was going with this. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Are you trying to say he didn't use any handseals?"

"That's exactly what she's saying."

Team Samui looked over towards the dark-skinned Jonin all shocked to see the serious expression on his face. It was something they weren't used to seeing; Darui had always been seen with a lazy expression on his face. But right now he was a serious as they had ever seen him, which caused a bad feeling to build up in their stomach. They glanced back down at Yamamoto, looking at the same stance and posture that they were used to seeing him standing. There was no doubting it now, this man before them was extremely powerful, and the only thing they needed to do his just see where this was going to lead them.

They landed and readied themselves, waiting for the two Akatsuki members to make any move. When the water cleared, they were each surprise to see Sakura Haruno clashing blades with the shark-like Akatsuki member. The pink haired girl's hands were clenched tight on the long handle of her naginata, pushing down with all her might to try and push back Kisame as hard as she could. But nothing seems to be working; it was like the tall shark-like man was almost toying with her. He smirked at her, before position his large blade in a position to cut her head from her shoulders; Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped backwards just in time to save her head from being on the ground.

The pink haired Shinobi cursed, eyes narrowed hatefully as her body was blown across the area. She let go of Chi Shoken with her right hand before gather an impressive amount of chakra in her naginata. "_**Suiha-Houryuujin (**__Water-Break Dragon Circle__**)!**_" She cried out, swinging her large blade in a long arc.

Kisame stepped a bit back in surprise, looking in front of him as several dragons of pure water blasted towards him at impressive speeds. He smirked a bit, swinging his large blade directly into the dragons, shattering them on contact, along with absorbing the chakra that was used to create them.'_I must say, that girl is far more surprising then that Suna girl. She uses something of that level with using not a single hand seal.' _He blurred forward, appearing before Sakura and swinging down at her.

Sakura bit back a cursed, feeling foolish that she had lost track of her opponent like that. She raised Chi Shoken and clenched her body, feeling the ground crack under her at the strength behind the blow. She looked up, struggling with all her might to be able to hold the man back as long as she could. Even before she came here, she knew that these Akatsuki members were going to be strong, but she just didn't know how strong they were. She could feel her knees beginning to weaken, but she continued to hold on as long as she could.

"I must say girl," Kisame said suddenly, bearing down on the girl as he applied more of his strength. "I never thought I would see someone being able to use that Kenjutsu style."

Despite the situation she was in, Sakura couldn't help but smirk, "Why so surprised?" She asked him in a somewhat mocking way. "Are you surprised that a girl of all things could use it?"

Kisame grinned darkly before lashing out with a kick; Sakura's eyes widen at the suddenly chance of tactics and cursed out in pain. "Not really girl," He replied as he put his blade onto his shoulders. "It's just that you seemed to not have mastered it as it should." He was about to say something else, but cursed in pain as he felt a lighting in fused blade cut into his back. He twisted and swung, colliding with the person into a shower of lighting and water.

Kakashi glared at the man before him, livid by the fact that this bastard had managed to wound his student before him. "You talk too much," he said as he pushed down more with his lighting covered blade. "In a battle between Shinobi, you should never allow yourself to drop your guard."

"You should tell yourself that as well, Kakashi." A cold voice said from behind.

The sliver haired Jonin's eyes widen in shock, cursing as he made a mistake of being caught off so quickly. He slammed a kick into Kisame's body and twisted around with a powerful swing, trying to intercept the blow that was coming towards his face. He wasn't fast enough and was kicked directly in the face, he cried out in pain, feeling his body rocketing across the area before slamming into a tree. His lone eyes narrowed and he kicked up with his hands before vanishing, a second later he appeared directly behind a still airborne Itachi. His lighting covered katana cut through the air in an instant, creating an electric shock as it traveled directly to cut the Sharingan wielder in half.

The black haired Shinobi vanished in a burst of smoke, just before the blade was able to cut him in half from the waist. A second later he appeared under Kakashi's guard, swing an axe-kick to break the man's back in two. The silver haired Jonin cursed, knowing that if he didn't do something quick, then his back was going to be broken do to the air that was being released from the kick. He jumped into the kick without hesitation, bracing his body as the kick slammed into his back, launching him into the ground and digging a sizable trench. Itachi stood straight, the same expression on his face as he looked at both the glaring Kakashi and Sakura.

"Very impressive Hatake Kakashi," He complimented. "It seems over the four years since Naruto-kun's death, you have increased you capabilities to a larger level than I would have thought."

Kakashi picked himself up, holding his katana at his side. His eye was narrowed into a slit, and he was clenching his fist tightly around his blade. "I think I'm going to decline a compliment from you, Uchiha Itachi." He stated darkly, removing his headband from his Sharingan eye. From this moment on he knew he could not hold back, if he did, then there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to die if he did.

Kisame stepped at Itachi's side, looking at the two before him with a look of interest in his eyes, "They're pretty impressive, huh, Itachi." He said; the same blood thirsty grin on his face. "Both of their skills in Kenjutsu is pretty impressive, but it's really nothing that I can't handle."

Sakura narrowed her only eye at him, angered by the fact that she could hear the mocking tone in his voice, "Bastard!" She spat. "Underestimating us is going to get you dead!"

"I highly doubt that little girl." The shark man said.

"You seem mad about something." Itachi asked; the same expression on his face as he looked at the two before him. "I wonder what it is."

"If it wasn't for you," Sakura growled out as she rushed forward with the intent to wipe the man before her from the face of the earth. "Then your damn brother would have never betrayed Konoha! And NARUTO would not have been killed!" She swung downward, releasing a large amount of water as she did.

Kisame laughed and lashed out, the great blade in his hands absorbing the chakra in the water in mere seconds. "You made a mistake at coming here pinkie!" He placed his large blade directly on Sakura's shoulder, and before she could move he jerked.

Sakura cried out in pain, feeling the large blade shaving into her right shoulder blade. She jumped back and landed next to her sensei, kneeling as she glared hatefully at the man before them. "_**Samehada (**__Shark Skin__**),**_" She said, "One of the Seven Swordsmen's blades, able to take chakra from its enemies and use it as its own."

Kisame chuckled, "You seem a bit knowledgeable. At least you seem to know what you're dealing with," He grinned darkly, his teeth making his appearance even darker than before. "It's a pity though, you just can't seem to tell that you're about to die."

"You either shark face!"

Kisame swung Samehada in front of his body, blocking the wind enhanced kunai that were close to stabbing into his chest. He watched as both Temari and Chiyo came closer, both tense up and ready to fight at any given moment. "It seems more of you wish to die," He said.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked, not taken her eyes from the two before her. "I thought you would have left with the Kumo ninja."

Chiyo smiled a bit, looking at the pink haired girl with a impressed look on her face. "We couldn't just leave you to deal with this," She replied. "We sent the Kumo team in front of us to be able to retrieve Gaara while we deal with these two before us."

"If they're here before us," Temari spoke up. "Then I have no doubt that they have started to extract Shukaku from my brother." She was tensed with worry, but she made sure not to take her guard from the two that stood before her.

Kakashi nodded, "That seems possible. "He replied, "It could tell us why these two are in front of us. But I would have thought they would have used some type of clone to hold us, but this seem like the real deal." He narrowed his eyes, "What is the reason why the both of you would show yourself before us like this?"

"Very good Kakashi," Itachi said, "The reason on why we are here are not because of any of you. But we wanted to know of the man behind you."

Kakashi and the others paused for a moment, looking back to see Yamamoto walking towards them with a cold look in his eyes. What shocked them a bit was the very area around him was breaking apart, floating into the air before becoming nothing more than things they could not see. They could feel a heavy pressure around them, but it did not seem to be directed towards them. Glancing back towards Itachi and Kisame, they were shocked to see the two looking like they were struggling to stay standing before them. They were hiding it well, but they could not hide the sweat that was building up on their foreheads.

Stepping on the side of the silver haired Jonin; Yamamoto cast his cold dark blue eyes on him. "Leave now," He demanded. "This is not your mission; you must catch up with the Kumo Shinobi and help bring back Gaara."

Sakura's lone eye widened, already figuring out what the man was planning. "Are you planning on fighting these two by yourself?" She asked, her eye narrowing in a tight slit. "NO! I will not leave just because you tell me."

Shigekuni glared at her, feeling angry that she would even dare tell him something like that. But for some odd reason, he wanted to know why he could feel so much hate rolling off her body. "And if you do stay, what is the reason on why you want to fight these two so bad?" He asked before shaking his head. "No, what is the reason why you want Uchiha-san's head?"

The pink haired girl stood tall, "If I kill Itachi here and now." She growled out darkly, "Then I can use is head to bring out Uchiha Sasuke."

"And why do you want that?" The black haired shinigami asked.

"It's simple, I want revenge." She said, "Sasuke wants to kill Itachi, I want to kill him for what he did to our teammate four years ago."

Yamamoto paused for a moment, a bit shocked at what he heard come from the pink haired girl's mouth, even though he didn't show it. Those words were something he never thought that would come from her mouth; maybe over the course of four years since he had been dead in this world, the girl before him really did care enough about him to take revenge for him. He smirked at that; maybe this girl before him was more surprising than he had thought. But no matter, even though she was surprising to him, he wasn't going to allow her to get in his way when his mission was about to begin.

"You'll get your revenge on Uchiha Sasuke soon," He told her. "Right now, you have a mission to complete. These two, I will deal with them myself."

Kakashi stepped forward, covering his eye and sheathing his katana on his back. "He's right Sakura."

"What?"

Kakashi sighed a bit, "I know how you feel Sakura, but we do have a mission too completely before we allow are personal feeling to get into this." His eyes narrowed and he put a hand on her shoulder, "It will come to you Sakura, but this just isn't the time."

The old woman stepped forward, a deep frown on her face as she looked at the pink haired girl. "We need to go now Sakura," She said. "Even though I don't know the reason, that revenge you want will come sooner than you think."

"Leave now." Yamamoto ordered, his dark blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the two before him. "When you arrive where the Kumo team is currently at, Kakashi I want you to take over and do anything you can to take back Gaara." Kakashi nodded a feeling in his stomach that he should follow everything this man was telling him. "Sakura, Lady Chiyo, and Temari will provide as back up if you meet any other enemies. If you're able to, then kill them, all of them."

"Hai!" They agreed, having the same feeling as Kakashi building up in their chest.

"Then leave now," They vanished as quickly as they could, heading in the direction of where they could see a large pathway in the distance. Sakura looked back, watching as Yamamoto stood before the two Akatsuki members without a look of fear in his eyes. She wanted to know just how powerful he was, to try and level the strength of where he was to the others she had seen. It was odd really; the other reason was that she wanted to know why she felt a bit of worry in her chest for him. She shook her head, focusing on the matter at hand before her.

In the distance of where they left, the blue shark-like member of Akatsuki laughed. "Oh," He slammed his hands together, gathering a large amount of chakra into his mouth. "Do you really think we would allow you to escape? Our orders were to kill all of you, just not one of you."

He was about to fire off a large amount of compress balls of water at the four, but was cut off as he felt an incredible force slam into his chest. He cried out in sheer pain, his body rocketing across the area and slamming into multiple trees in the forest a few yards away from where he was standing moment before. Itachi's eyes widened for the first time, not even seeing the black haired shinigami before him even move to attack his partner. Looking back, and this time on full guard, he saw Yamamoto standing there with his sheathed sword in his left hand. His eyes were narrowed, and he was looking at the both of them like they were nothing but mere children to him.

"How foolish," He stated in a dark edge. "Tell me, do you honestly believe that I would allow you to go after them?"

"So you are Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." Itachi said, keeping his guard up. "I must say, you are the only man I have known to be able to locate Zetsu."

"Zetsu?" Shigekuni repeated, "So that was that spy that was hiding in the building?" He smirked a bit "He should be grateful I was a bit distracted by something. That was the only reason he was able to even come back to you alive."

Itachi furrowed his brows at that, "You seem confident that you could kill him?" He shook his head. "No, my words were a little improper. A ninja is always confidence in his abilities, but you seem far too confident."

Yamamoto eyes stayed narrowed coldly, but he was curious at what the Uchiha was trying to say. "Oh?" He said, "And why do you think I'm too confident?"

Two kunai fell from Itachi's sleeve, and he glared coldly at the black haired man before him. "Do you honestly believe that you can take on two S-class ninja by yourself?" Yes he was powerful; there was no doubt in his mind about it. But this was getting over the edge. It didn't matter though, Leader-sama wanted this man stopped, and it was his job to do so. "You even sent away your backup. This fight between us will not last long, and when it's over, you will be the one not walking away from this."

"Backup?" The words were unknown too Yamamoto. "I, need back up?" He tilted his head down a bit, his eyes casting a powerful, murderous gaze as he looked at the Uchiha before him. "_**I am here, that is all the backup I need.**_"

Itachi sidestepped on instinct, almost having the entire right side of his body blown to piece by a powerful wave of lighting that seem to come flying towards him at insane speeds. He cursed a bit and threw the two kunai in his hands. The two kunai crossed the distance before them in an impressive display of speed, but seemed to slow down as they got closer towards the unmoving black haired Shinigami. The Sharingan wielder's eyes widen something that was not common for him to do as he saw the kunai he threw turn to ashes. What he saw should be impossible! But the evident was direct in his face.

"Impressive." Itachi said, his eyes taken the form of the expression less stern gaze he was known for. "You seem to have a chakra Affinity greater than even an Uchiha."

"My power as nothing to do with a chakra affinity," Yamamoto stated coldly. "But it means nothing; it won't be long before your entire existence as been erased from this plane."

"_**Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu (**__Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique__**)!**_" A familiar voice cried out.

Shigekuni swung his right arm to his side, backhanding the large shark made out of pure water like it was nothing more than an annoyance to him. He turns his head to the side, a look of annoyance on his face as he looked at the heavily bleeding Hoshigaki Kisame, who was glaring at him with a murderous expression on his face. The black haired Shinigami knew he was still alive, but he thought the fool would have been smart enough to stay where he was and wait his turn, or at least take this time to run away to save what little life he still had. But he didn't, he stood before him with a look on his face that wanted to continue fighting, even if he didn't seem to get that it was nothing more than a futile attempt on his part to live a bit longer. The only on the left side of his stomach was large and going through his entire body, but he still seem to be able to stand.

Yamamoto was a bit impressed. "You're still alive?" He turned a bit. "Well, it seems I need to put more power into my strikes then I thought."

Itachi looked at his partner, wincing mentally at the giant hole that was on the left side on his body. "Can you still fight Kisame?" He asked.

The blue shark haired man smirked, "Don't worry about me Itachi." He wipes the blood that was on his lip. Even though he was acting tough right now, he knew he had to buy time for Samehada to heal his wounds. "He just took me by surprise; I didn't think he could cause that much damage by just thrusting his katana into my chest." His cloak was also destroyed, showing the clothes he used to wear when he was still a Shinobi of Kirigakure.

"I'm growing tired of your water techniques." Yamamoto said, turning fully to face the tall man yards away from him. "Do you have anything else to show me before you die? Make it an effort that will give me the impression that you want your life."

Kisame frowned at this, the blood thirty grin on his face vanishing. "What do you mean by that?" From his mind, he knew this man couldn't be doing what he thought. "Are you going to allow me to use my most powerful jutsu?"

Yamamoto's eyes stayed on his, "Yes." He said, not a single amount of fear in his voice. "Now give me your best shot boy."

Kisame grinned darkly at this, feeling that Samehada was finish healing the wound in his chest. "My, you really are arrogant." He said, feeling his body began to transform into the form that he loved more than anything. "Do you think that just because you were able to land just one blow that I would die so easily? That you would walk away as the victor," He chuckled darkly, his teeth becoming jiggered along with his body growing larger and stronger. "No matter, I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart."

The black haired Shinigami furrowed his brows at this, looking at the now transformed ninja before him with a curious look in his eyes. Kisame was different in some sort way; now he looked like a man that fully became a shark. He seemed to have merged completely with his sword, which caused him to take on a more shark-like appearance, growing fins and webbed hands that seem to allow him to move through water with considerable ease. The way he had transformed like this gave the former Soutaicho the impression that he was fighting a Hollow, not that of a ninja any longer. His eyes narrowed even further at this, it seems that wanting them dead was something that his king was right about.

Kisame stood tall, grinning darkly as he flexed his now claw hands. "_**You like?**_" He asked. "_**This is the form I can take when I fuse with my sword, Samehada.**_"

"Stop talking." Yamamoto stated darkly, still not moving from where he was standing. "Now, like I said before, give me your best shot, boy."

Kisame glared darkly, but nonetheless slammed his hands together and gathered a large amount of chakra deep from within his body and Samehada. "_**Get some cover, Itachi.**_" He stated, his mouth twitching into the familiar dark smirk.

Itachi nodded before jumping a distance away onto a large hill, something that was large enough and far away to watch the fight below him. It was rather interesting to see what was going to happen. Fusing with Samehada was something he had never seen Kisame do all the time, and it was only when the enemy was powerful enough to make him do so. But this was different; the enemy had gave Kisame the time to be able to use his most powerful technique, something that he thought the black haired samurai was going to regret soon.

Back towards the two enemies, Kisame grinned as he felt his chakra was ready to be released. "_**This is something that you asked for, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Just don't beg for mercy when you are being devoured by sharks.**_" He pulled back a bit, his entire chest compressing out like a giant balloon ready to burst. "_**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha (**__Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave__**)!**_"

The entire area in front of Yamamoto exploded in; seemly making it look like a giant vase ocean was in front of the man. But he didn't even seem to waver for a moment, his eyes still narrowed into slits as he looked at the large tidal wave that was bigger than that of even a mountain. On top of the mountain Side Ocean of water was Kisame, who was laughing darkly as he looked down on Yamamoto like he was nothing more than an ant. He raised his hands again, going through more handseals before slamming his hands down on the ocean of water. Seconds later, what seemed like thousands of sharks made out of water came charging forwards, all aimed to devour the man that was standing before them.

"_**Suiton: Senshokuko (**__Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks__**)!**_" The transformed ninja roared out in laugher. "_**NOW DIE!**_"

Yamamoto shifted his left feet up a bit, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the large mass of water sharks that was heading directly for him. "Impressive," He complimented, his right hand going over his Zanpakuto. "But it is nothing that I can handle. You are nothing more than a beast, a thing that likes nothing more than to kill, even if that person doesn't have any way to fight you back."

Kisame laughed, "_**It seems you do know something about me.**_" He mocked.

"_**Hitotsume: Nadegiri ("**__The First: Killing Stroke"__**).**_" Yamamoto stated darkly, withdrawing his Zanpakuto from sheath and striking down.

It happen in an instant, and from where he was standing, Itachi felt his eyes widened in completely astonishment at what he saw. The large mountain size mass of water exploded into two half, seemly cutting in half by a powerful strike of a sword. Moments later, Kisame fell down, his body split in half down the middle. Even from here, Itachi could see the shock expression on Kisame's face. What he had just saw just confirmed everything; this man was indeed more powerful than anything he had ever seen. He had to dispose of him, and no matter how much he didn't want to use it, he knew that might be the only thing that might help him walk out of this fight alive.

Using Shunshin, he appeared in a cloud of smoke a few yards away from the now confirmed power samurai before him. "There's no mistaking it now," He said in a dark serious tone. "You are indeed powerful, far more powerful then I had realized."

Yamamoto stood up straight, sheathing the seal Ryujin Jakka as he looked at the young man before him. "So it seems you finally want to fight for your life," He stated. "No matter, you will be dead just like your partner is now." He suddenly paused for a moment, looking behind himself; he saw the form of Kisame move a bit. "Impressive, even when being split in half you still have the will to move."

A half of Kisame moved; turning and rushing towards Yamamoto's exposed back with a look of rage on his face. "_**RRGGGGHHH!**_" He roared.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's eyes narrowed into dark, murderous slits. "Hoshigaki Kisame, member of the organization Akatsuki. By order of the Soul King, you are here by sentence." His tone took on an even darker feel to it, "_**To **__**Complete Annihilation.**_" With those words said, he took a hold of his Zanpakuto and swung.

The black haired Shinobi's eyes widening at the sheer volume of flames that seem to power from the man's sword as soon as he released it. The wave of flames seems to tower even greater than the wave of water that Kisame had created. Without warning, Itachi's eyes shifting, and he braced himself as a powerful wave of flames seem to overwhelm his entire form from view. Seconds later, the flames disappeared, showing the figure of Yamamoto standing in the same spot he was. His eyes were narrowed, and he was clenching Ryujin Jakka tightly in his hands.

A small part of his mission had been completely, Hoshigaki Kisame was no more. Just like his king had order him to do before sending him to this world, he had burned not just Kisame's body to ashes, but his soul as well. Yamamoto scoffed, thinking that the person he had just killed was nothing more than scum, a piece of dirt that didn't even deserve the satisfaction of being taken out by his Zanpakuto. He turned around to face Itachi, but raised a brow in curiosity at the large, humanoid figure that was manifested above him.

"Oh," Yamamoto called out, a bit impressed by the spiritual pressure that was leaking from the humanoid figure's body. "And what is this I might ask?"

"_**Susanoo (**__Literally meaning: He with the ability to help by all means__**)**_" Itachi called out, his eyes shifting to the form of the Mangekyo Sharingan. The figure above him was yellow, and looked humanoid from what Yamamoto was seeing before him. It seemed to be in a complete form; a normal face with what resembled locks of hair framing it. The only oddity that Itachi's Susanoo displayed was an appendage on its chin reminiscent of a Pharaoh's false beard. It had two sets of arms, which were conjoined at the elbow; the secondary arms are manifested as required. Seconds later, armor surrounded the beast fully, resembling a long-nosed tengu which wears a pair of magatama earrings.

"You seem to have finally taken this fight seriously," Yamamoto said with a dark small smirked appearing on his face. "Then, to not be rude, I must do the same as well." The katana in his hands burst into an enormous amount of flames, covering the entire area like a second sun that was threatening to destroy dimension around them. "_Reduce All Creation to Ash,_" Yamamoto intoned, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Itachi's widen, almost fearful expression that totally different to be seen on his face. "_**Ryujin Jakka (**__Flowing Blade-like Flame__**).**_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Chapter Four**_

_**A/N: **_Don't say it because I already know. Yes, I'm a bastard for doing something like that, but I had to leave it like it was. Hoped you enjoyed everything! Said that I was updating Me Bleach/Avatar crossover, but I just had to get this chapter down as fast as I could. If you have plans on the way you want the fight against Yamamoto and Itachi to go, then just tell me on your review. Thanks for reading!

Be updating another one of my fic's within a week, since my good beta needs a break sometimes which I'm willing to give him. Lol! Hoped you enjoyed if only a little bit

_**Tensa Zangetsu 17**_

_**Signing out**_


End file.
